Shadows Taller Than Our Soul
by Rev
Summary: Another Hellsing girl is called back to help as the Hellsing organization is rebuilding itself after the Valentine Brothers' attack. While Hellsing is unraveling the mystery of Millennium, long lost secrets are coming forward. Language, suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows Taller Than Our Souls**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hellsing (just remember that as you read each chapter…), I also do not own the lyrics posted throughout the chapters. I will say where I got the lyrics from after each chapter…**

**Enjoy! (Please review!) **

**Shadows Taller Than Our Soul**

**Ch 1**

**Could a body close the mind out? Stitch a seam across the eye? If you can be good, you'll live forever, if you're bad, you'll die when you die.**

"It is apparent that what we are dealing with here cannot be taken lightly. We must find help from every possible place that we can."

"Yes Sir Integra, but we have already accepted the help of the Iscariot Organization, and we have the Wild Geese on our side. What else can we possibly do?" the butler asked as he lit his master's cigar.

"I wonder…I know of a girl who has been fascinated with vampires and werewolves all of her life. I'm sure she will be against working with us at first, but after some convincing, perhaps she will be more willing to be of assistance." Her eyes drifted over the greenery outside of her window. "My goal is to have her work with you on new weapons and techniques for battle."

"Techniques, Sir?" Walter asked.

"Yes Walter, techniques." Integra said.

"Is she a vampire then?"

"No. She's a dancer. She has the grace and balance necessary for survival in battle. She's also a bit headstrong and touchy about things. Hopefully she will work well with you, but I think if she gets in one of her moods you can handle her just fine."

"Sir Integra?"

"Yes, Walter?"

"Could you clarify who she is?"

"Of course I can clarify for you. Do you recall ten years ago, when my father passed away and my Uncle Richard tried to kill me?"

"Yes Sir Integra, but I don't see how this has anything to do with a dancer girl with a bad attitude…Unless your uncle happened to enjoy dancing as well as killing rampages." A small smirk came across the young woman's face.

"Funny you should say that really…She is related to my uncle. She is his daughter, Vivian Hellsing." The butler's face went pale, and he hoped that his employer did not notice. Integra continued to look out the window and made no acknowledgement for his silence. "I intend to go to her house and talk to her tomorrow morning. I would send Alucard and Seras, but I don't think she would be too kind to them upon their first meeting, especially in her home. What do you think Walter?"

"If you believe it to be a good idea, then you should go with it. I remember her quite well, as well as I can since I was there for her birth and up until Richard's rampage. Her mother went into labor here at Hellsing, and I helped with the delivery. It wasn't too long after you were born as I recall."

"You are correct. We grew up close to each other until the day that her father tried to kill me, and then I killed him. She and her mother moved far away because they were so ashamed of what happened."

"Yes, yes, I recall the day they moved quite well. Mrs. Hellsing seemed quite upset."

"Yes, and a few years later, she died."

"Y-yes, I remember." There was shakiness in his voice that went unnoticed.

"I haven't talked to Vivian since she left. Hopefully she will be kind."

A chill passed into the room and the figure of a man appeared through the wall. Once he was fully in the room, he looked between the butler and his master.

"Is there anything you need me to do, my master?"

"Alucard, tomorrow I am going to try and recruit my cousin to join Hellsing. You and the police girl might want to steer clear of her until she gets settled in, if she joins us."

"Whatever you ask of me, I shall do for you," he replied and bowed.

**)(**

**23 years previous…**

**Some people call it a one night stand, but we can call it paradise**

There was a knock on her door. She didn't move. She hadn't moved from her bed in over twenty-four hours. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she didn't want to face the world in her current state. Someone knocked again. She hoped that if she ignored the knocking it would go away. Instead, the door cracked open, letting in a stream of light.

"Mrs. Hellsing, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

"I don't know, Walter," she replied. Her voice was weak and shaky. She heard the door close and felt someone sit down on the bed next to her.

"Evelyn, what has he done to you?" Walter asked quietly, moving a strand of hair off of her face. "If Richard is being this way to you, then you must leave him."

"It isn't that easy, Walter," Evelyn replied. "It never is. My mother arranged this marriage so I'd be financially sound. My mother was disowned because she was pregnant with me before marriage. If my father's family hadn't taken her in we would have been poor, so she wanted to stop anything bad from happening to me before it happened. Also, my father's side of the family is closely tied to the Hellsings and they wanted a connection between the two families." Evelyn looked up at Walter. "If I leave, it would be an insult to the Hellsings from the Harkers, and I can't start a war right now."

"Evelyn, ignore your family's pride for your safety if nothing else!" Walter told her. He helped her sit up in the bed. "Why is he doing this to you?" he asked her. "He's going to kill you at this rate."

"I believe it's for multiple reasons," she explained. "He becomes enraged at his brother and other people who work here and hides it from them. Then he unleashes it tenfold on me at night. He's also furious that I have not given birth to a child. I'm almost scared to. Who knows what a child of his would have to endure." Evelyn rested her head on the butler's chest. "I don't know what I should do. I haven't heard him since our evening the other night."

"That's because he is on duty in France for a week. He won't be back till next Thursday."

A smile came over her face. Walter looked down at the woman resting on top of him. He knew she didn't deserve what Richard was doing to her. He wanted to do anything and everything to protect her.

"Thank you, Walter, for always being here for me," Evelyn told him.

"I will always be here for you." Walter hugged her. "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you two been married?"

"It will be eleven years this December. The first five years were nice, but the last five years have been hell."

"It's hard to believe we have known each other for over ten years," Walter replied.

"Yes, I know. That's another reason why I can't leave Hellsing; I'd miss you too much."

"Evelyn! Don't say that. I'd rather you move out and be happy and let me come and visit you than have you stuck here with Richard." He kissed her on the forehead and she moved closer to him. Their eyes met. It seemed there was a new tension between them. Walter closed his eyes and kissed her on the lips on impulse. He pulled away a second later, shocked by his own actions.

"Mrs. Hellsing, I'm terribly sorry," Walter told her.

"It's alright," Evelyn comforted him and in return kissed him back.

"But Evelyn, you're married, not to mention that I'm quite a bit older than you."

"Walter, after all the harm that he has done to me, do you think that I care about him?" Evelyn asked and kissed him again. This time Walter pulled her in closer and began kissing her back. The evening continued, and in the earliest hours of the morning, Walter went back to his room so as not to cause suspicion. He did not regret the evening, but he hoped no repercussions would arise in the future. Evelyn was both proud and ashamed of what she did and she swore to speak of it to no one else.

**)(**

After Sir Integra left the mansion, Walter went to Vivian's old room and began to clean it up. The room had been used as a guest room in the past, but it had mostly been forgotten. He began to dust and rearrange some of the furniture, hoping to take his mind off of the memories of before. He wondered if it was time to finally come forward about his actions with Mrs. Evelyn Hellsing on that evening so long ago.

**Changes fill my time…that's alright with me. In the midst I think of you and how it used to be**

She walked up the steps to the huge house and rang the doorbell. Integra was impressed at the grandeur of the house. She was also enjoying her freedom from her bodyguards for once. The door cracked open and her cousin's butler welcomed her in.

"You are Sir Integra of Hellsing, correct?"

Integra nodded her head quietly.

"The mistress of the house is in the dance studio."

"She has a dance studio?"

"Yes, down this hall and on the right."

Integra nodded once again and made her way down the hall. She opened the last door on the right and walked into the studio. A skinny girl with long black hair tied back was doing an extravagant, fast dance with plenty of leaps, flips and kicks. Integra shut the door behind her, and as soon as she heard the click of the door, the girl stopped dancing and she turned off the music.

"Integra, it's a pleasure to see you."

"It's an even greater pleasure and a blessing to see you." The cousins embraced each other in a hug for a moment of silent remembrance of their past together. As soon as they let each other go, Vivian began to talk.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch like I said I would…Mother was very distraught and ashamed that her husband did what he did. I find it almost impossible to call him father at all after that horrid event. But my mother… she refused to let me contact anyone at Hellsing for fear of embarrassment. I wanted to honor her, but I should have sent word to you as soon as she died."

"I'm sure you were grieving too much to worry about the business of Hellsing."

"Yes, I mourned her death for a long time." An awkward silence filled the room.

"So, Vivian, I am quite impressed with your house. How could you afford such a wonderful place? Does anyone live here with you?" Vivian blushed slightly.

"No, I live here alone with my butler to keep me company," she smiled. "Your father wasn't as cruel to my father as my father thought he was. He left a huge inheritance in money to him, plus the money that was left to him from our grandfather. So Mother and I had a good amount to live off of from his death, as grim as that sounds, plus my mother inherited a large sum from her grandmother, and that sum was passed on to me as well. I work here and there, and that helps put money in the bank as well. But I am hoping to get a job with a more stable schedule. I'd rather have a full–time job at a place with less money than more money working occasionally."

"Funny you should say that," Integra said.

"Huh?"

"I wanted to talk to you today because I wanted to offer you a job at Hellsing."

"You want me to work at Hellsing? I don't know if I could go back there. Too many people would remember what my father did."

"There are only two people there that would, and they hold nothing against you. Almost all of my men were killed a few days ago by vampires and ghouls from the Millennium group. I have just hired new mercenaries to help us fight, and I was hoping you would work at Hellsing with Walter on developing new weapons and possibly train one of our combatants in grace and balance." Integra looked at her cousin with desperation in her eyes.

"Integra…I-I can't, I couldn't…Walter would remember, he couldn't work with a girl who has traitorous blood running through her. Anyways, I don't know if I'd be able to come up with such weapons, I don't have the experience of creating…"

"I've already talked to Walter about this and he said he wanted to work with you. All he remembers is the girl that used to play with me in the afternoons in the grounds; that he would serve tea to when we would come in for a break. It seems such a long time since we were able to run around and be careless like children, and we both had to grow up so quickly that we lost valuable time. Please, Vivian, do this for me and for our past. If you don't feel you're capable of making weapons, you have the creativity to imagine them, and Walter has the technology, materials, and ability to create them. If you must, think of it as a favor in return for what your father did for me." Vivian's eyes were tearing up. She looked right at Integra.

"I will work for you at Hellsing. I will earn back the honor that my father lost our side of the family. When do I start?"

"Immediately. I didn't realize you were living so comfortably when I thought about hiring you, but it might be easier if you just lived in the Hellsing mansion. What do you wish to do about your house?"

"I can sell it. I'll bring what I can to Hellsing, and the rest can be sold as well."

"Great. I shall await your arrival tomorrow then?"

"Yes of course," Vivian replied, and hugged her cousin once again.

**)(**

**Four years previous…**

**A drink, for the horror that I'm in. For the good guys and the bad guys, for the monsters that I've been**

The café on the outskirts of Paris was a shady place. People died there frequently, and nobody cared. The police never checked out the place except when they were trying to locate any notorious criminals. However, it was any bounty hunter or assassin's paradise. It was the location to find a job, and sometimes end a job.

He took a swig of his drink. Even with the café being entirely full and the haze of cigarette smoke filling the entire room, the café was unusually quiet. Nobody was having a huge fight over any little thing and there were no dead bodies being carried out. It felt weird being there without his crew. His name was Pip Bernadotte, the leader of the Wild Geese, and he was there to find them a new job.

He scanned the room for any shady characters; he only found an oddity. A young girl was there alone. She had on a black trench coat and a hat that covered her eyes from being seen by anyone. The old forgotten juke box that no one ever touched began to play a song. Pip turned around and saw that no one was standing by it. While his head was turned, he heard a gunshot. He turned back around to see a guy slumped against a wall, dead. The girl was gone.

Pip put a wad of cash on the table and walked out. He saw the girl walking slow enough to not look suspicious, but fast enough to get the hell away from the scene. He followed her all the way to the hotel she was staying in. As she unlocked the door, he approached her. She tried to slam the door, but he put his boot in between it and the door frame.

"What the hell do you want? I saw you following me the whole way here," she said from under her hat.

"It was you, wasn't it? You did it." The girl looked up and down the hallway frantically. "Nobody followed me. Can I just talk?"

"Sure," she eyed him for a second and allowed him inside. She shut the door and locked it, and then she leaned against the door and looked at him.

"You know it's generally not a good idea to let strangers into your room," he told her with a smile.

"Well, I've got nothing to lose, Pip Bernadotte. I know who you are, so I'll treat you a little above stranger." Pip was stunned.

"Y-you know who I am?"

"I have to know my competition. If I want to be hired, I have to know what the employer is looking for. If they want a quiet hit, they're not going to hire a group of wild geese," she smiled at him.

"How do you know all this? How old are you?" Pip was impressed with the young girl.

"I'm eighteen; I can take care of myself."

"Right; and your parents are cool with you hiring yourself out to kill people?" Her eyebrows rose.

"My parents are dead. I don't think either is going to try and stop me…"

"Do you have a name?"

"Vivian Harker. Now, if you don't mind, I have to leave here shortly- the plane back to England won't wait for me." She opened the door and gestured for him to leave. He started to walk past her, but he stopped and lifted up her hat to get a good look at her face. She looked just like a kid that had to grow up too fast.

"Well, Ms. Vivian Harker, I hope I get to run into you again someday, and not against each other either."

"Likewise," she said, shut the door, and smiled.

**)(**

**Present day...**

It wasn't the kind of job he was expecting, working for Hellsing and killing monsters, but Pip Bernadotte and his crew was getting well paid and all of their debts were being taken care of. He walked through the mansion and happened upon a room with portraits of all the different members of the Hellsing family. One in particular caught his attention.

"It appears Ms. Harker is in fact a Ms. Hellsing…Interesting…After four years, it certainly would be nice to see how she turned out." He turned and left to rejoin his crew, still thinking back to their first meeting in Paris.

**Songs:**

**"Rama Lama (Bang Bang)" by Roison Murphy**

**"Save a Prayer" by Duran Duran**

**"Ten Years Gone" by Led Zeppelin**

**"Sleep" by My Chemical Romance**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

**12 years previous…**

**Please allow me to introduce myself; I'm a man of wealth and taste. I've been around for a long, long year, stole many a man's soul and faith**

Integra moved her bishop a few spaces diagonally. She was beginning to wonder if Vivian was really trying anymore. Integra's opponent was staring out the window at the rain and only looking at the board whenever she had to make a move. Integra finally spoke up.

_"Are we still playing chess or what?" _she asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Vivian replied, somewhat distracted.

"What are you thinking about Vivian?" Integra asked her.

"Well, I was thinking about Hellsing."

"Hellsing? Why are you worried about Hellsing?"

"I didn't say I was worried about it," Vivian said. "I was just thinking about it in general."

"Ok, so what about it?"

"Well, have you noticed that whenever the adults talk to us about Hellsing, it's as if it were a happy teddy bear factory? But I've noticed that whenever they talk about it amongst themselves they act as if it's a big scary organization that does all sorts of scary things."

"They do act a bit too happy about it when they're around us, that's for sure," Integra replied, "but, I wonder what makes it so scary."

"I wonder if it has something to do with the basement." Vivian's eyes lit up. "Walter keeps telling us to never go down there, I bet it's because the big Hellsing secret is down there!"

"Ok, Vivian, that's great and all, but we can't go down there. We'll get in trouble. Anyways, I bet you'd be too scared to actually go deep enough into the basement to find it. Walter was sure to tell us how scary it is down there." Integra was hoping Vivian wasn't actually getting any ideas about going down there.

"Me, scared? Oh please. I'll go down there myself and _prove_ that I'm not afraid," Vivian laughed.

"But we'll get in so much trouble!" Integra said in shock.

"Integra, you don't have to go down there with me, I can go by myself." Vivian smiled. "Unless you just don't trust me…"

"Fine. You go down there by yourself and I'll try to cover for you if the adults ask where you are. Just don't get me in trouble if you get caught, and I won't say that you're easily scared ever again."

"Deal," Vivian said, shaking hands with her cousin. "How about this? You go to your room and play in there. If someone asks where I'm at, you tell them that we got in a fight and I stormed off. That way you have no idea where I'm at and you won't get in trouble." Integra nodded. Vivian turned and left the room in a huff, as if they did get in a huge fight. Soon thereafter, Integra rushed to her room and slammed the door.

Vivian stood in front of the door that led to the basement. She looked around and didn't see anyone watching her. She quietly opened the door and snuck inside. After she shut the door behind her, it took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the dark. She had to feel her way along the wall to get down the stairs. _Wow, this IS pretty scary. I can't let Integra know that, though._ Once she got to the base of the stairs, she looked in the possible directions she could walk in. She decided to go right and she tried her best to remember whenever she had to make a turn. There were a few candles to light her way, but not enough for her to actually know where she was going. All of the hallways looked the same. Suddenly, she heard the noise of several people walking and talking.

"It's best we put him up for now. He's gone through enough experiments for one day and we don't want Richard getting suspicious." She recognized it as her uncle's voice. She quietly ran to another deserted hallway, just in case he decided to look down the corridor she was in. She heard her uncle and a few other men carry something down a hallway and put it in a room. The door slammed and before too long, she heard the sound of multiple feet going up the stairs. Vivian sighed in relief and began walking again. She had a feeling that whatever they were working on was the big secret. She felt her way along the wall again and found the door to the room that they put something in. The door was heavy, and she pushed with all of her might to open it. Inside she saw a figure wrapped up tightly with a big smile on his face.

"Hello there. I haven't seen a young girl around here before. Come closer, the light makes it hard for me to see you." Vivian gripped the door.

"W-what light? It's all d-dark."

"Are you frightened girl? You're not supposed to be down here are you? Aren't you just a cute little rule-breaker?" he said sarcastically. "Come closer. I want to get to know you better." The figure's eyes locked with her own for a moment, and then Vivian ran out and slammed the door behind her. She ran as fast as she could, unsure of where to go.

Upstairs, Walter passed the room in which he last saw the children. He glanced in and found the abandoned chessboard. He paused for a minute and walked to Vivian's room, where he found no one. As amusing as the children could be, there were times he wished that he could be the butler without being the nanny. He walked down the hallway to Integra's room, where she was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Ms. Integra, where is your cousin?" Walter asked her. Integra kept the book up to cover her face and pretended that she was really into the book she was reading.

"I don't know. We got in a big fight and she stormed off somewhere, so I decided I'd do some reading." Integra continued to read and hoped that the butler would believe her.

"You don't have any idea where she is? What kind of a fight did you two get into?"

"I have no idea where she is. We just got in a bit of an argument over chess is all that happened." Walter nodded, walked out of the room and shut the door. He walked to the main sitting room where Mrs. Hellsing and Richard were sitting and talking.

"Good afternoon Walter, is there anything new going on?" Richard spoke up.

"No, Mr. Hellsing. However, have any of you seen Vivian anywhere? She has come up missing." Mrs. Hellsing's eyebrows rose.

"Missing? Walter, where could she have gone?" Mrs. Hellsing asked.

"I don't know ma'am. She was not with Ms. Integra."

"Do you suppose she is outside in the storm?" she asked.

"I don't know. I have an idea though. I'm going to check out the basement and if she isn't down there, then I will search outside," Walter replied.

"The basement? Why would she be down there?" Richard asked.

"Because the basement is the only place she is not allowed. Naturally, she would have decided to sneak down there."

"Why would she do that Walter?" Richard stood up and asked again.

"Because she is like most children that want to prove they're more capable of things than they are given credit for. She thinks that our telling her not to go down there means that something down there will scare her or she won't be able to handle it. She wants to prove she is old enough to do so." Walter bowed and turned to leave. "I will come back with her shortly."

Downstairs, Vivian raced around corners. She couldn't remember how to get back to the stairs. If there was just a little more light, she thought, she could have found her way.

"Come child, the evening is just about to begin. Let's play together…" The voice was echoing in her mind. It wouldn't leave her alone.

"Why are you still running? I can see you wherever you go. Come back to my room and let's talk. I haven't seen such a young girl in so long. I want to hear about what it's like to be a child once again. Come back." Vivian's eyes were starting to tear up. She had never been this scared in all of her life. All the hallways kept ending in dead ends or another maze of hallways.

"You're going the wrong way; you'll never be able to get out in that direction. Come back to my room and you'll find your way." Vivian screamed and ran even faster in the direction he said was wrong. She knew it had to be a trap and that she couldn't trust the voice.

"You're an idiot. I'm trying to help you. Turn around and you'll find your way." Vivian took another turn and ran into a pair of legs. She bounced off of them and landed on the floor on her butt. She looked up to see Walter staring down with his arms crossed. All of a sudden, she wasn't sure if she was more scared of the creepy guy who kept talking to her or the butler before her.

"Vivian," Walter started in a scary, quiet voice. "Why are you here when I told you never to come down here?" Vivian sat in silence still trying to catch her breath. _This is going to be hard to explain…_

"Well…" Vivian said between gasps of air, "I wanted to know what Hellsing was all about. I figured since this was the only place off limits, this would be where the secret is."

"You're very clever to have figured that out," Walter admitted as he picked her up and put her on her feet, "but it was highly unintelligent of you to come down here. This is a very dangerous place. As you have found, it's easy to get lost in these hallways."

"Yeah, not to mention that weird guy."

"The weird guy? What weird guy?" the butler asked, taken by surprise.

"The one all tied up in his room." Vivian looked up at Walter with big eyes. "I opened a door and he sat there all tied up like a mummy and said he wanted to play with me." Walter stopped and looked at her.

"He talked to you?"

"Yeah," Vivian said still walking, even though she had no idea where she was going. "Once I got away from that room, he still kept talking to me. Didn't you hear him talking when you came down here to get me?"

"No, Vivian, he must have used telepathy."

"What?" The big word stopped Vivian. Walter led her down another hallway to where the stairs were. He sat on one of the stairs and motioned for the girl to sit next to him.

"Telepathy means he was speaking to you in your mind. No one else can hear what he's saying to you except for you. You must have made eye contact with him so he could keep the connection."

"He can do that? What is he?"

"He's a vampire."

"A vampire?! There's a real vampire in Hellsing?! I thought they were only in stories."

"Then Hellsing is doing its job," Walter replied.

"Huh?" Vivian was becoming really confused.

"You did find the secret of Hellsing. Hellsing is an organization to keep vampires and werewolves from attacking innocent people. Our goal is to make sure that people never find out that they exist."

"So you mean that people from Hellsing go out and attack vampires that are attacking people?" Vivian asked.

"For the most part, yes. Things have gotten quiet recently, so we're secretly using this vampire for experiments. About thirty some years ago, there was a big group that tried to create a vampire army to take over the world. Fortunately, that vampire you saw and another strapping young lad took out the group and put a stop to them. Since then, it's just an occasional attack and then it's over. Otherwise, if we were constantly busy, I don't know if we could keep you and Integra in this house. You two might have had to live elsewhere with your mother." Walter looked down at the girl whose eyes were widened in awe. "But don't worry about anything. Everything is going to be fine." He patted the girl on the head. "Unfortunately, you're parents are probably going to be upset that you were down here, so you'll probably get into some trouble, but nothing too serious I'd imagine." Walter stood up.

"Walter, can I tell Integra about the secret?" Vivian asked. Walter thought for a moment.

"I'll tell you what. Tell her what Hellsing is and what they do, but it would be best not to mention the vampire in the basement. I don't think her father wants her to know about it…" Vivian nodded and they both turned to go upstairs.

"Goodbye, little girl. Come back and play with me someday. Tell Walter I told him the Angel of Death needs to bring you down." Vivian froze and looked back downstairs.

"Vivian? What is it?" Walter asked.

"He was telling me goodbye. He told me to tell you that the Angel of Death needs to bring me back down to play with him." Vivian looked at the butler with a confused look. Walter was stunned at first, and then he sighed.

"I doubt your parents would let you come down here. Anyways, with all the things they're doing to him, I don't know if it would be safe to let you near him."

"W-Walter…you'd give me to a vampire?!" Vivian panicked. Walter laughed.

"Only if I trusted them entirely. Come on Vivian, let's get upstairs."

"Walter? Who is the Angel of Death?" Vivian asked without moving.

"Vivian, you don't need to worry about that. The Angel of Death was a nickname for a man who fought for Hellsing, but he stopped fighting vampires a few years back. There hasn't been a need for his services in that field lately. Now let's go," he said, and led her up the stairs.

Up in the sitting room, the adults looked down on the girl who was still frightened by the vampire downstairs.

"Vivian Hellsing I am both appalled and astounded that you dared to go down there when we specifically told you not to!" Richard stated. "You are lucky that Walter came down there and found you. What if we were unable to get to you and you were in danger?" Vivian sniffled a little but she refused to cry as usual. Her mother walked over to her.

"I think you have been frightened enough for a huge punishment. However, there are a few new rules for you from here on out. First of all, you will wear a skirt or a dress every day. You need to start acting like a lady. Second, you will start practicing your embroidery and sewing skills. Finally, you'll be working in the kitchens in the afternoons for the next two weeks. Perhaps you'll start to appreciate what you're given and start acting like a young lady." Vivian was devastated.

"But MOTHER!! I hate wearing skirts! I'm never going to sew a stitch in my life when I grow up! Why do I need to know how to cook when we have cooks to cook for us?" During Vivian's tirade, Walter pulled Arthur Hellsing aside.

"Sir, Alucard was awake while she was down there. They met, and Alucard wanted to speak to her. She ran in terror, but he made a telepathic connection and told her to tell us to bring her down there for him to talk to and play with. Can he be trusted?"

"Walter! Are you suggesting giving Vivian to Alucard?"

"No Sir. But perhaps if he converses with her, while being monitored of course, we could possibly learn more about him as well."

"Perhaps. I think we need to let some time pass before we do that though. I think she is still terrified of him." The girl was leaving the room with her head hung low. "But maybe it will cheer her up later."

**)(**

**Washed up on the shore, given one last chance to try some more**

She carried her suitcases to the front door and set them down on the porch to ring the doorbell. Before she did so, she breathed a heavy sigh. _I thought I was rid of this place forever_, she thought silently. _Not that I disliked this place, but still I loved it here, but I __thought I would never be welcome here again._ She pushed the small button near the door and lifted her suitcases once more. The door opened wide and a familiar face greeted her.

"Vivian Hellsing, it has been such a long time!" Walter smiled, hugged her, and then took her suitcases from her. "Welcome back to Hellsing, I assume you remember your way around, correct?" he shut the door and began to lead her to her room.

"Mostly. I am unfamiliar with the basement since Integra and I were not allowed down there." She smiled. Walter laughed.

"After all the exploring that you did, you still get lost down there? Well, we'll be working down there some, but only in certain areas. While you're still getting adjusted to life here, we'll stay upstairs or in the chemistry labs only. Once you're a little more used to how things are done, we'll venture more into the basement. Here's your room," he said as he opened the door to the room that used to be hers and set the suitcases next to her bed. All of her stuff that was sent from the house was already in the room, organized and arranged.

"Walter, it's beautiful. Thank you very much!"

"Vivian, Sir Integra wants a word with you once you get settled in. She is in the main office which is on the third floor, right from the stairs, second door on the right."

"I will be there shortly, thank you."

The butler left the room and shut the door. Vivian opened her suitcases and began to move her clothes from them to the closet and her dresser. She didn't know what to think of all this. Hopefully now she could claim that she had some job satisfaction with an honorable job. Once the last piece of clothing was put away, she made her way to Integra's door. She knocked then entered.

"Sir Integra, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to see you before you began working. Are you happy with your room? Walter picked out which room to give you and arranged your belongings for you; I hope it is to your liking."

"It is. I'm very pleased with it. I am curious, though, as to why you chose me for your new employee." Integra let out a huge puff of smoke from her cigar.

"Because you are very well-read in the subjects of vampires and werewolves. Besides that, you are a Hellsing - you know this organization already. It will not take you long to fit in with everyone and work efficiently. I am excited about having you working with us."

"I understand. Thank you Sir Integra."

"I think it is time for you to join Walter. While you are here, you will meet two vampires. One is new to being a vampire and is in need of being taught grace and balance which you have mastered in your years of being a dancer. I hope you can teach her something. The other is a bit arrogant and will probably harass you at some point. Just try to get along with him as best as possible, and do not try and kill him."

"Yes Sir Integra. But I must ask; you do want me to teach this new vampire grace and balance in a tactical way, yes? I believe I have mastered both grace and balance for the beauty of dance but also for the upper-hand in battle."

"Battle? What do you know of battle?" Integra asked.

"What do you need to know of my past?" Vivian swiftly left the room smiling, leaving Integra speechless and confused.

Vivian headed down to the basement hoping the chemistry lab was very close to the stairs. Everything was dark and lit by very few candles, just as she remembered from her adventure in the basement when she was little. She felt her way along the wall until her eyes adjusted, but the hall seemed to go on forever. Finally, she felt a doorknob in her hand, and she turned it and opened the door. Inside there was nothing but a chair and an end table with what looked like wine on it and a pair of glasses.

"This is definitely not the chem. lab…" she said aloud to herself, almost to comfort herself from the gloominess of the darkness. She turned swiftly to leave and ran straight into a man dressed in a red outfit with unruly black hair.

"Are you lost?"

"Uhh….a bit." She looked at the man's face. His smile seemed a bit too wide, and the glasses on his face made his eyes look creepy. As weird as the face was, it seemed somewhat familiar.

"This is my room. I'm assuming you're new here, so I won't kill you this time. However, next time, I'm free to unleash my wrath upon you at any second."

"Look, I'm just trying to find my way to the chemistry lab down here. You don't have to be so mean about it," she moved away from him in a huff. Even if she was new, she was not going to be treated like an inferior; after all, she was a Hellsing.

"Oh really? And what would you do if I dared to be _so mean_?" Vivian was stunned. Inside she was fuming with the rage that usually came out naturally and took out any opponent in front of her. Somehow, this man intimidated her. He got as close as he could to her and put his face right in front of hers. "Try whatever you like on me girl, it won't do you any good."

"I…" she stammered. His hand started moving towards her face.

"Well, are you just going to stand there? I could attack you, harm you, do anything to you and you wouldn't defend yourself? How do you know if I'm a friend or foe just because I stay in this mansion?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!" she screamed as loud as she could. The fear was too much for her at that moment; she gave him a swift kick in the head that sent him flying. Then she ran for her life down the hallway. _Thank God for all those years of dance_, she thought_._ Still in a panic, she was not paying attention to where she was going and once again ran into an unsuspecting man; this time it was Walter.

"What happened? Why are you so out of breath?"

"Creepy guy…down there…freaked me out…"

"You must have met Alucard. He's the reason why I was going to let you get used to Hellsing before moving on through the basement, but since you've already made acquaintances once again…" Alucard walked down the hallway and joined the two.

"Once again?" Vivian asked.

"I have to say, miss, the kick was impressive. Unfortunately, that does nothing against a vampire. I could have killed you in a heartbeat. However, there is something familiar about you. Have I met you before?"

"Alucard, this is Miss Vivian Hellsing, Sir Integra's cousin. She is going to be working here from now on with me on developing new weapons for you and Victoria. You might recall meeting her when she was a little girl." Vivian gasped.

"Hm. Our first encounters never seem to go well, do they? Hopefully you'll be expecting me more the next time we meet." The vampire smiled at her for a second and walked away into the darkness. After he was well out of sightline, Vivian turned to the butler.

"That's the same vampire I talked to when I was little?" Vivian sighed and Walter nodded. "What's his problem?"

"A long existence with a severe case of boredom. Don't worry; with everything that is going on at the moment, he'll be plenty busy soon enough. Why don't we get started in the labs?" Walter said as he led her down the hall to door that was relatively close to the stairs. _I can't believe I missed that door…_Vivian thought. "Here is the main chemistry lab that we will be working in almost every day. Here is a key to get in here whenever you need to," he said as he handed her a key. "You and I are the only holders of the key, and we are responsible for anything that is lost from this lab. Over in the corner back there is another door that leads to a testing room for any weapons we create. The walls are indestructible so we can really try anything in there. On this side of the hallway, this panel of the wall turns to lead to the extensive library of books on vampires, werewolves, and ghouls. You are free to use anything and everything inside of this lab, just remember, you are responsible for everything as well. If you need me to get anything for you to use in here, let me know and I will obtain it for you."

"Thank you Walter. I really appreciate all of this. Are there any projects that you would like me to begin on?"

"Well, I recently gave Alucard and Victoria their new guns, so if you want to create something on your own, go ahead. We are in need of weapons to take out these new vampires that are being created. As powerful as Alucard is, we don't want to rely on him for everything. There is a high chance all of us will have to fight with him, so you might even want to design your own weapon to use."

"Alright," Vivian said as she moved the panel to look at the books. "I think I shall do some research first then I shall design my weapon."

"That sounds like a plan. I must return to Sir Integra so I will leave you to your studies. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will Walter, thank you." Walter turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Vivian looked over all the many titles and pulled out _A Complex Look at the Vulnerabilities of Vampires._ "I think this should be a good place to start…"

**)(**

One day, Vivian awoke early before she needed to start working, so she decided to take a walk through the grounds to remember all the times she and Integra had together as children. As she was walking, she heard a group of men standing around talking and joking on each other. She thought she could walk past them and hopefully they wouldn't notice her.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't the girl I was just talking about herself…" Vivian stopped in her tracks and looked around. The French bounty hunter stepped forward towards her.

"My, my, it's Pip Bernadotte. I didn't expect to see you here," Vivian said with a smirk.

"Look at you, all grown up. I thought your name was Vivian Harker, hm? Ms. Hellsing is it?"

"I didn't want to stain the family name, so I used my mother's maiden name. Is there any problem with that?"

"Of course not." Pip smiled at her. "Have you gone on any more killing sprees since our last encounter?"

"I was pretty busy up until about a year ago. I've just been playing it kind of quiet lately, not doing much in the line of killing terrorists and such. I was offered this job by my cousin, so I'm working on weapons and the like here."

"Really? Well, design me something kick ass, 'cause I'm going to be right out there on the front lines fighting these monsters while you sit safe in a chemistry lab…"

"Well, apparently there is a chance I'll be fighting right along with you…But please, do me a favor," she asked, looking him in the eye.

"Sure, whatever you need."

"Don't tell anyone here about my past as a killer. As much as everyone kills here, they fight against monsters, not people. It's different for them. I don't want them knowing that side of me."

"Of course," he smiled. "Do I get something in return?" he asked as he goosed her. Vivian gasped and smacked him on the face, and then she walked away from him.

**)(**

**And like the blade you stain, well, I've been holding on tonight **

Upstairs, a few weeks later, in Integra's office, Integra, Walter and Alucard began discussing their next attack against the Millennium group. There was a strong tension in the room.

"Walter, we cannot get Seras Victoria across the ocean," Integra stated.

"Actually, master, we can. As long as she stays in her coffin as we journey over."

"Alucard, are you sure? What about yourself?" Integra asked.

"I'll be fine, and if she stays in that coffin and rests all the way over, she'll be fine as well."

"I think that settles it, Sir Integra. Shall I go and prepare this coffin?" Walter asked.

"Yes. Has Vivian finished her weapon?" Integra raised an eyebrow. She would be greatly impressed if her cousin had managed to build a weapon so quickly.

"She is testing it as we speak actually. I haven't seen it for myself yet. I think she is keeping it a secret until she perfects it."

"Good. I think I'm going to send her with Alucard, Victoria, and Pip. I want her to be well armed when she goes over." The butler hesitated for a moment.

"You're going to send her off so quickly? Will she be prepared for battle?"

"Perhaps that is something you can work with her on." Integra gave him a look and he bowed, smiled and turned to leave the room. Before he could reach the door, there was a loud bang on the roof.

"What is happening up on the roof?" Walter asked aloud.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Walter, go get the police girl and the other Hellsing girl. It seems they could use some practice before we leave," Alucard said.

"Yes sir."

Alucard flew up through the ceiling and Walter took off down the hall to the stairs. Integra sat in her chair and chewed on her cigar. _Not another attack at Hellsing…_

Before long the group was assembled on the roof. The two vampires, the butler and the new Hellsing girl stood before the grinning vampire and his army of ghouls.

"Are you saying this is it? This is all that show up to attack the attackers of Hellsing? Ha. This is going to be so easy!" the vampire mocked.

"Shut up and fight, dumbass." Alucard began firing and the ghouls began attacking. Victoria had already set up her gun and began firing into the middle of the ghouls, taking out large numbers at once. Walter began running through with his wires and ripping ghouls apart. He took a quick glance at Vivian, who had two long blades and she was flying through ghouls as if she had been fighting them for ages. One ghoul was about to attack her from behind, but she snapped her swords together to create one long double-sided sword and she swung the sword behind her back and killed it without looking at it. Somehow Vivian and Walter ended up near each other fighting.

"Vivian Hellsing, I'm impressed. I didn't know you knew how to fight."

"I've learned some things in my past…"

The vampire that Alucard was fighting sent an explosive towards the two. The two jumped and flipped in the exact same manner and landed the same way. Most of the ghouls were gone, and Victoria and Walter went to take care of the last few. Vivian turned to watch Alucard in action. He was very impressive. Vivian was caught in a trance watching them battle. Before she knew it, she was stuck in between the two vampires.

"Girl, I suggest you get the hell out of here," Alucard stated as he aimed his gun once again at the other vampire.

"I don't think so," the other vampire stated. "She looks delicious." He grabbed her from behind and used his nail to slice her cheek. She took her doubled sword and shoved it into him. As soon as she could distance herself from his grasp, she pulled her sword out and put it straight through his heart. The vampire incinerated in a large burst of flames. Vivian disassembled the sword and put the two swords back into their sheaths.

"Impressive. Not many humans can take a vampire out so quickly. What are those swords made out of?" he walked close to her. She noticed his eyes were not focused on her own, but instead on her cut on her cheek.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Come here, you're going to get an infection." At first she resisted his grasp, afraid that he might actually bite her. He looked deep in her eyes, and then used his fingers to shut them, putting her in a trance, and he licked the blood off of her cheek. As soon as he tasted it, he took a step back with his eyes wide. "I have not tasted this blood in such a long time. Could it be?" He tasted the blood that was still coming out of the gash and he knew he could not be mistaken. He didn't notice it, but Walter was running towards them.

"Alucard! Stop! Do not bite her!" The vampire was just as much in a trance as the girl was. Walter ran up and pushed Alucard off of Vivian. "Control yourself! Do not bite her!" Alucard awoke from his reverie.

"Is she related to Mina Harker? Tell me!"

"Yes, on her mother's side."

"I recognized the taste immediately. She was going to be mine until Hellsing captured me and set her free. How ironic is it that she is a Hellsing? Except I tasted no Hellsing blood in hers. Odd, isn't it?" He looked straight at Walter.

"What are you implying Alucard?"

"That she is not of Hellsing ancestry. She is definitely a Harker though. That taste brings back such sweet memories."

"You cannot bite her Alucard! Integra will not hear of it! Get her out of this trance immediately!"

"Walter, since when do you care so much about another employee of Hellsing? She is above none here."

"I do not care. Get her out of this trance!" Alucard placed his hand over her eyes and paused for a moment.

"She will sleep for awhile, but she is no longer under my control. She'll be fine." He carried her limp body to her room while Walter followed him, his eyes never leaving the girl's figure. After Alucard left Vivian on her bed and left the room, Walter went straight to Integra's office.

"Sir Integra, I must speak with you," he said as he entered her office.

"Whatever you need Walter."

"There are two things; one that I knew would have to come out at some point, and something that I didn't realize would be a problem at first."

"What is the bigger problem?"

"The biggest issue is that Vivian is the great-granddaughter of Mina Harker, the woman that Alucard was about to turn into a vampire until your ancestor freed her from his grasp. Vivian was hurt in battle and Alucard decided to clean her wound by putting her under a spell and drinking the blood that was coming out of it. Once he tasted the blood, he realized who she was related to, and I think he now has some strange fascination with her and he might try and bite her."

"Oh my." Integra was genuinely worried for her cousin. _Of course, knowing Vivian, she probably would want to be turned into a vampire just so she could know what it was like…_

"The other thing is, when Alucard realized who Vivian is related to, he also noticed there was no Hellsing blood in her at all."

"WHAT?"

"Richard Hellsing was not her biological father."

"What? She would have told me…She wouldn't have felt such guilt if he wasn't her true father." Integra was dumbfounded.

"Of course she would have told you, if she had known. She still does not know. She is asleep on her bed, completely unaware of what occurred between herself and Alucard."

"Well…"Integra took a deep breath before she continued. "Do you know who her real father is? If so, should we tell her?"

"I don't know if we should tell her just yet. I think it is something that will have to come out gradually. But yes, I do know who her biological father is."

"Walter, we're not on a soap opera, tell me already."

"I am her father. Mrs. Hellsing…Evelyn…and I had an affair one night when Richard was out of town on a mission for Hellsing. The two were having quite a row and I was her confidante at the time and we got a little too close one night. Fortunately, it was good enough timing cause Richard was positive it was his own child without any second thoughts. On another one of Richard's absences, she had a paternity test done on Vivian, and found out that I was actually her father. But since no one else knew otherwise, we continued calling her Vivian Hellsing and I took care of her as her butler instead of her father."

"This is quite shocking Walter. Don't you think she should know about this?"

"I don't think her mother ever wanted her to know. If it needs to be revealed to her, I shall. But as for now I will not."

"Walter, you should have told me about this sooner. As for Vivian and Alucard, she is an adult and let her make her own decisions about him. I cannot control Alucard's desires, if you want to speak to him about the situation, then go ahead. I cannot stop you from protecting your family."

"Thank you, Sir Integra, for being so understanding." He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

**)(**

After the vampire was destroyed, all the screens froze. The three men stared at the screen.

"Well…It definitely wasn't a success, but it was very interesting…and entertaining," the one in the chair said.

"I am sorry Major. I didn't…"

"Would you stop that, Doctor? Zis was just a test to see how quickly the Hellsings could regroup. Apparently, they can regroup a lot faster than we anticipated. Did you hear what the butler said? The new girl is a Hellsing and she is the one who killed our vampire, not Alucard! Impressive!" the major said with a huge grin on his face. "She might be a force to be reckoned with as well."

"Do you really think so, mein leader? I don't think she is capable of much. She's just a human! I have to say though, she's not too hard on the eyes," he said with a huge smile. "She would be an excellent subject for an experiment. Perhaps it would be useful to brainwash her?" Doc inquired.

"Doctor, you have worked so hard for us for over fifty years," Major started, "what if we give you zis girl as a present? It might come in handy having a Hellsing around here…"

**Songs:**

**"Sympathy for the Devil" by the Rolling Stones**

**"End it on This" by No Doubt**

**"Helena" by My Chemical Romance**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

**Chill, is it something real, or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers**

Vivian awoke, exhausted from the battle before. She looked over at the door and noticed it was slightly ajar. She went to it, closed it, and then locked it. She then went back to her bed and threw herself on it. Her cheek still stung from being attacked, but it was cleaned up and no blood was left around it. She rolled over onto her side. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she was wide awake and wondering what all happened after she lost consciousness. She remembered Alucard trying to get to her wound, then he touched her eyes and everything went black. Vivian hoped he didn't bite her. Her hand instinctively went to her neck.

"I didn't bite you."

She jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to face the intruder. Alucard appeared through the wall and walked towards her.

"I guess knocking doesn't apply to vampires does it?" A smirk slowly spread across Alucard's lips.

"Not really."

Vivian did not want to anger him after seeing what he was capable of, so she kept quiet for the moment.

"I really was impressed by your fighting abilities earlier. I'm still curious as to what your swords were made out of. Make sure Anderson never finds out, if you can."

"Anderson?"

"He's with the Catholics; hopefully you won't have a run in with him. He'll look through you, find your worst fault, and rip through you with ease as punishment. You've got at least one huge sin he could kill you for."

"What do you mean? You don't know me at all!"

"I drank some of your blood from your wound. I didn't turn you into a vampire, but I know a great deal about you now."

"Uh-huh, right, and just what have you learned?"

"Well, Anderson would want you dead because you used to be an assassin, and the fact that you were born out of wedlock."

"WHAT?!" Alucard stepped back for a second.

"What do you mean 'what?'? I could tell it from your blood! You can't lie about your past!"

"Listen, vampire, yeah, I used to be an assassin and that's how I got a lot of the money I was living off of, but I can assure you that I was not born out of wedlock! I'm the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Richard Hellsing."

"Maybe you're born of Mrs. Hellsing, but not of Mr. Hellsing. There is not a drop of Hellsing blood in your veins. What really intrigues me though is that you have Harker blood in you. Are you related to Mina Harker?"

"Yes, she was my great-grandmother. But if I wasn't born of the Hellsings, who is my father?"

"Hell if I know," Alucard stated as he sat next to her. "But your great-grandmother was mine. She was already bitten and ready to be turned into a vampire until Abraham van Helsing, Integra's great-grandfather, captured me and released her. I don't know if you're aware of the fact or not, but I was the king of vampires…and she was the one I chose to be the queen…" Alucard's voice trailed off in memory. Vivian sat stunned.

"What the hell?! How the hell am I supposed to take that? Gee, what an honor that my great-grandmother was going to be your queen, or damn you bastard for attacking her?"

Alucard sighed.

"I don't know how you need to take it or what you need to do with your life. But I must ask; can I taste your blood again? Her blood was the most delicious blood I've ever tasted, and yours tastes just like hers with a hint of depression and despair. What do you say?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to let you turn me into a vampire willingly!"

"I'm not trying to turn you into a vampire. It's similar to what happened earlier. You get a small cut, like on your finger or something, and I simply clean your wound." He moved a strand of hair out of her face. "It won't hurt." He picked up her hand and lifted one of her fingers up. He pulled open the drawer of the end table and looked in it. He pulled out a sewing needle and pricked her finger. Vivian couldn't move. She felt the prick of the needle, but it didn't hurt as she expected it too. Alucard pulled her finger up to his mouth were he sucked on the blood. His eyes turned a darker red than she had ever seen them before. After a few seconds he let her finger go and looked her dead in the eyes. His voice went deeper and she couldn't recognize it if she hadn't seen him speaking himself. "You will be mine, one day, whether you like it or not…" Then he stood up and walked through the nearest wall.

Vivian looked at her finger for a moment, and then she dug through the items in her end table drawer. Finally, she found a band aid and bandaged her finger. A knock came to her door. She stood up, straightened her clothes a bit, and then opened the door.

"How are you feeling Ms. Hellsing?" Walter asked. Vivian thought for a moment, unsure of how to answer. After what she heard just then, being called Ms. Hellsing seemed odd.

"Alright, I guess."

"Good. I just wanted to make sure you were ok after the battle. I didn't realize how much talent you had for fighting. How were you taught?"

"I taught myself. I have a past I'm not exactly proud of, but it is my past and it taught me well…" Walter was intrigued, but he didn't want to pry.

"Well, your swords were quite incredible as well. It is a shame we didn't have those swords sooner than we did."

"Yes, well, hopefully I can come up with a weapon that is easier to manufacture… Those swords are too hard to create in mass," Vivian said.

"Are you up for working tomorrow?"

"I'd kind of like the rest of the evening to sort things out a bit in my mind. But tomorrow, yes, I should be fine."

"Alright, I'll leave you to yourself. As you know; if you need anything…" The butler left the room, leaving the door wide open. She sat on the bed for a moment, until Walter's footsteps grew faint. _I need to know the truth…_she thought.

She went out of her room and started walking down the hallway. Three people she didn't recognize walked past her. One stopped and looked at her.

"Well, well. And who is this young lady?" He stopped, causing the other two to stop and watch him. He grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. "What is your name my dear?"

"Vivian. Excuse me but I'm in a hurry."

"I'm Enrico Maxwell, commander of Division XIII, the Iscariot Organization," Enrico kissed her hand and she tried to pull it away. He wouldn't let go of her hand.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, but I must go," she said.

"Ms. Vivian. That is such a pretty name. Does the pretty name have a pretty last name?"

"Please, sir, let me go." Another man walked up to her. He had a strong Irish accent.

"There's something different about you. Perhaps I'll meet you again someday, hopefully not in battle," he said with a smile and walked away.

"You'll have to pardon Anderson. Would you like to join me for tea later, after you've finished your important business?"

"I'm sorry, but no sir, I must leave," she said. Maxwell tightened his grasp on her hand.

"I'd rethink that answer if…"

"Ms. Vivian! Sir Integra needs to see you immediately!" Walter called from down the hallway.

"I must go," Vivian snapped as she jerked her hand from Maxwell's grasp and walked swiftly to Walter. Enrico Maxwell turned sharply and motioned for his two followers to continue to follow.

"Is everything alright Ms. Vivian?"

"Yes, Walter, he just wouldn't leave me alone. Thank you for getting me out of that situation," she smiled at him.

"No problem. Ms. Integra didn't really need you. The people of Division XIII are not the kind of people you want to mix with, especially Maxwell and Anderson. They shouldn't even be here, honestly. They met with Sir Integra at the museum earlier this week, and I thought our business with them was over and that they had returned to Rome, but for some reason they decided to stop by here. I just told them to leave…Anyways, have a good day, miss…" he said as he turned into a room and left her.

She walked down the hall to the room where all the family portraits of the Hellsing family were hung. She grabbed a candle off of the wall and walked around all the pictures. Finally, she found the picture of her mother, her supposed father, and herself at the age of ten. She compared herself to her father, looking at every feature and every possible genetic similarity. She found very little. Vivian noticed she looked very much like her mother, yet there were certain angles to her face and different little things that didn't fit in with her parents. _It can't be true! I am a Hellsing damn it all! _

"Would it really be all that bad to admit that your father is not Richard Hellsing?" a shadow asked her from the dark.

"Would it be all that bad for you to not sneak up on me?"

"Why not? It's fun to get you pissed off." He walked into the light of the candle and looked at the portrait on the wall. "You're definitely your mother's daughter, but you are not the daughter of that man."

"You're not going to let me try and solve this on my own are you?"

"Of course I am. I'm just going to harass you every step of the way." Vivian mumbled to herself incoherently. "Integra wants to speak with you. I think she also wants you to train the police girl soon. Apparently we'll be leaving for South America before too long."

"Huh? What do you mean 'we'? I thought I was just the girl to design weapons…"

"Apparently not. Anyways you've got the skills, especially after your previous adventures before joining us." Vivian cast him a glare.

"Oh, I'll go! Those vampires are not going to even know what hit them by the time I'm through with them."

"You'll be fighting ghouls mostly, though. You weren't supposed to fight that vampire earlier, he was mine."

"But hey, if I didn't, you wouldn't notice that I had 100 percent grade-A blood going through my veins," Vivian smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get cocky. Get your ass to Integra's room before I have to drag you there myself."

"Right," Vivian answered. Alucard went through a wall and Vivian went through the door to Integra's office, where Walter and Integra were waiting. Vivian stood next to the butler and awaited orders from her boss. Integra looked at the two and realized how much alike they looked. Vivian was just a few inches shorter than Walter, and she had many similar features. Now that she knew the truth, she began wondering how she missed it. Alucard looked in the same direction as his master, wondering what she was thinking about.

"So, I've called you all here yet again because I wanted to finalize everything I said earlier before we were interrupted. Vivian, are you alright after the battle?"

"I'm perfectly fine," she stated smiling.

"Well, I see a gash on your cheek and a bandage on your finger so I was just checking. You are the new-comer here, so I don't want you injured before we send you off anywhere."

"Trust me master, I think she can handle herself in battle. She has the necessary capabilities for fighting," Alucard smiled at Vivian. Integra raised an eyebrow and Vivian glared at the vampire.

"Vivian, I intend to send you with the group to fight in South America. You will be taking orders from Alucard while you are over there."

"Yes, sir, as long as he doesn't abuse his powers over me." The vampire laughed out loud.

"Vivian, I'll have you doing every little thing for me while we're over there, how's that?"

She mumbled something to herself along the lines of _Go to hell…_

"Vivian, I have one more favor to ask of you," Integra said with a smile. "Could you attempt to train Victoria before you leave?"

"Yes, sir. I shall." With that said, Vivian turned to find the girl.

**)(**

**Maybe life is like a ride on a freeway, dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way**

"When fighting, balance and grace could be the only thing that gives you the upper-hand. Clumsiness could cause your death." Victoria swallowed hard. In the short amount of time that she had known Vivian, she had never seen her so serious. "Seras, what is your weapon of choice?"

"I use my Harkonnen cannon from Walter," Victoria replied as she held the weapon out towards her trainer.

"It's not the most graceful of weapons, but it'll do. I have a feeling that the grace and balance you need the most is for defensive purposes more than offensive." Vivian unsheathed her swords. "Since you are a vampire, you will be expected to fight in close combat. Usually, you will have the advantage because you can bite whomever. Unfortunately, that won't work on vampires that are stronger than you, and it's sad to say most of them are."

Victoria grimaced. She was beginning to wonder what this training was going to entail. Vivian held both of her swords in one hand and dug around in her vest. A second later, she pulled out a pistol and handed it to the vampire.

"You need to keep this somewhere you can access it easily. I made the bullets specifically for you to take out vampires if they get too close. Whenever vampires get too close for you to shoot them with the cannon, the pistol will work just fine. Whip it out and shoot. We are going to try a sort of simulation. Set up your cannon real quick, and then I'm going to run towards you and attack. Try to aim over my shoulder and not at me with the pistol. Please remember I am only human and can die, and I would really prefer to not be turned into a vampire." Vivian walked away from the vampire as she set up and she readied herself with her swords.

"I'm set," Victoria replied. Vivian turned around and looked at her. Out of the blue, she ran towards the vampire girl. Victoria gasped, and yanked her pistol out, but Vivian was already on her with swords poised to kill.

"I'm not actually going to kill you, but you see now, you have to be fast to pull out that gun. I have another thing you might want to work on. If you can tell you can't get the weapon out in time, be able to move away. The position you are in when you are firing your cannon makes it hard for you to move. Acrobatics could be helpful here. Try again. Get into your position to fire the cannon, I will attack, but this time, try and move so you can have more time to think and get your pistol out." Victoria nodded and got back into her position.

The girls didn't realize it, but the butler and the master vampire watched through a one-way mirror. The butler occasionally glanced at Alucard to see his reactions.

"Alucard, do you think this will be helpful for Ms. Victoria?" Walter asked.

"Walter, anything will be helpful for her. If Vivian can get her to think on her feet, it'll be a miracle." The butler nodded and turned to watch the second attempt.

"I'm set Ms. Vivian." Vivian turned once again and charged. This time, Victoria leapt into the air and rolled away before she could catch her. Vivian spun around with her swords and Victoria's eyes turned deep red. She pulled out her pistol as her mentor ran towards her and shot her in the arm. Vivian stopped and held her arm, and Victoria's eyes turned back to their normal blue.

"Oh my, Vivian! I'm so sorry!" the vampire said as she approached Vivian.

"I'm fine. I think you have mastered what I wanted to teach you…Well, at least when you accept your vampiric ways." The door to the room opened and Alucard and Walter walked in.

"Good job, police girl, you managed to wound one of our fighters before we go into battle…Idiot," Alucard said as he walked past the police girl and towards Vivian. "Do you need to be cleaned up?" he said with a huge grin.

"No thank you. I can take care of myself." Vivian turned her nose up and walked right past the butler and the two vampires, holding her arm and not flinching at all.

"She really hasn't changed in all of this time…"Walter said to himself. "Well, I think it's time we prepare all of you for going across the seas. You will all be leaving early tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir," Victoria replied to him.

**)(**

**Later that night…**

That night, Vivian slept peacefully for having a bullet put into her arm. She had managed to get the bullet out herself and also clean her wounds without help. She went to bed early, exhausted from the short training session. She was so sound asleep, that she didn't hear her door open in the middle of the night.

Around eleven thirty that night, the butler walked in and looked at the girl asleep. His memory flashed to way back when she was just a little eight year-old girl.

**)(**

**14 years previous…**

**It's funny that way, you can get used to the tears and the pain; what a child will believe**

He stood outside the door, awaiting word from Mrs. Hellsing as to how she was doing. While he was waiting, a little girl walked up to him.

"Walter?" He looked down at her.

"Yes, Ms. Integra? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"When can I play with Vivian? She's been sleeping a long time this morning." The young Hellsing looked up at him with huge eyes behind her glasses.

"Ms. Integra, Vivian is really sick. Her mother is sitting with her, trying to determine what is wrong with her. We're hoping we won't need to call a doctor."

"But Walter, whenever I'm sick, my father takes care of me. Her father is working with my father right now. Shouldn't he be with her if she's sick?" the young girl asked, puzzled.

"Ms. Integra, your Uncle Richard is a very busy man," Walter said with a slight hint of anger in his voice. "I agree he should take the time to check on his daughter, but he's too preoccupied with his work to care." Integra nodded and turned to leave. A moment later, Mrs. Hellsing walked out.

"Is she alright?"

"I'm afraid not. Her fever has gotten even worse. I'll have to call the doctor."

"Is there anything I can do for her or for you?" She stopped and looked him in the eyes. Her own eyes had tears in them.

"Walter, please take care of her. Richard will not help at all." She walked up, hugged him, and whispered in his ear. "You're a much better father to her than he could ever imagine being." She stepped back. "Thank you so much Walter. I'm going to go call for a doctor and see how soon he can come."

"Mrs. Hellsing, if you would like, why don't you go get some rest after you call him? I'll stay with Vivian until she is better," Walter told her with a comforting smile.

"Yes, Walter, I think I shall. If it were anyone else offering this, I wouldn't trust them with her. But I know you will watch her constantly." She turned and left and Walter walked into the dark room. There was a single candle lit on the end table next to her bed as well as a chair sitting close next to her. He sat down in it and looked at the pale girl in the bed. She was sweating and she continuously tossed and turned. It pained him to see her in such misery. He leaned over and took her hand into his own and held it. There he stayed until the doctor arrived.

The doctor told him it was a very serious fever. He believed it to be the same virus that was taking the lives of several young children at the time. Walter grimaced and wondered how he was going to tell Mrs. Hellsing about the news. But the doctor wasn't done.

"However, you have managed to catch this fever early on. Most parents wait until more symptoms show up, and by then it is too late. As long as you give her this medicine every four hours, she will be fine in a few days." The doctor handed him a bottle of medicine. "Only one teaspoon every four hours should be enough for a girl of her size." Walter nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem." Walter paid him and the doctor left. Every four hours he woke Vivian up and gave her the medicine, and soon after she took the medicine she would fall back asleep. Around midnight, after she had fallen back asleep once again, Evelyn walked in.

"Walter," she whispered. "Would you like me to watch her? You've been in here all day."

"No, I'm alright. I know when she needs to get her medicine and I can handle it. I'm not tired at all," he said still looking at the girl.

"Has Richard come in at all today?"

"No, Mrs. Hellsing." Walter was very short with his reply. Evelyn walked over to him.

"I wish I could tell everyone the truth, I just want to let it out so that everyone would know not a drop of his insolent blood is in her veins."

"You know very well that if we released that information that yours and Vivian's lives would be in danger." The shadows created by the candle bounced off his face.

"Yes, you're right, as always." She smiled at him. "Do you think it would be better if we just never told her?"

"I think if she needs to know, she will figure it out. I have no doubt that one day she will…" He stood up and kissed Evelyn's lips and then held her close.

**)(**

**Present Day**

The butler watched her for a little while longer, thankful that her false father never tried to kill her or her mother as well as for the fact that the virus did not claim her life at an early age. He tucked her in better and moved her hair out of her face, and then he left the room and quietly shut the door.

**Songs:**

**"Come Undone" by Duran Duran**

**"Staring at the Sun" by The Offspring**

**"Oh Father" by Madonna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

The trip across the ocean seemed to take forever. Vivian fell asleep soon after the plane left the ground. While she slept, she dreamed, and her dreams took her back to her childhood when she and Integra made all sorts of memories…

**)(**

**12 years previous…**

**Do I really see what's in her mind? Each time I think I'm close to knowing she keeps on growing, slipping through my fingers all the time**

"Vivian what are you doing?! Father said little girls shouldn't climb trees!" Integra yelled.

"But your father isn't _my _father! I can climb trees if I want to!" the young ten year-old said as she climbed even higher up the tree.

"Vivian, you're going to fall and get hurt! Come back down!" Integra cried to her.

"Oh, alright…If it makes you happy." Vivian grumbled something about Integra being a pansy and tried to find a branch to balance on to work her way down. Unfortunately the branch she chose gave way when she put all of her weight on it and she fell to the ground. Integra ran to her fallen cousin.

"Are you ok? See, I told you!" There were huge scrapes on her elbows and knees, and Vivian winced as she pushed herself up to get on her feet. "Vivian, I'll go get Walter, stay here!"

"N-no." Vivian was obviously trying very hard not to cry. "I can take care of myself Integra…I know where the bandages are." Vivian limped back towards the mansion. She felt a sharp pain going through her leg but she knew she couldn't appear weak in front of Integra. Integra walked beside her. She wanted to run ahead and get Walter so he could carry her inside and she wouldn't have to walk, but she didn't want to leave Vivian to hurt herself any more. They were only a few feet from the door, and she could have sworn she saw a figure looking out the window.

A few moments later Walter came rushing out of the door.

"Vivian, what happened? Are you alright?" The girl looked up at the butler and tried to smile through her pain.

"I'm fine. I'll just go get some bandages, and I'll be fine."

"Vivian, those wounds have to be cleaned or they'll be infected. Here, let me carry you to the bathroom and we'll clean you up."

"No, I can walk," Vivian replied. Integra wanted to smack her upside the head so badly, but she restrained herself from injuring her cousin any more.

"You can barely move Vivian; you're going to get in so much trouble already for ruining your clothes, let alone if you get seriously injured and have to get stitches or something. Just let him carry you for a short bit."

"Integra, I'm fine!" she said defiantly as she straightened up her posture and walked right past the butler and her cousin. Vivian could still hear Walter from inside the house.

"She is so proud. I've never seen a girl so young who is so independent. Integra, what happened?" Walter asked.

"She fell as she was trying to climb down from the tree."

"She injured herself and she is too proud to let anyone else help her…Interesting…" The butler followed Vivian into the bathroom where he cleaned her wounds for her, much to her chagrin. Integra went to her own room while her cousin was bandaged.

"Vivian, you don't have to be so independent, there are people here who will help look after you. All you have to do is ask for help," Walter said with a smile.

"But I don't _need_ help." Vivian winced again as he put peroxide on her knee. They continued for a moment in silence while Vivian fumed and occasionally sucked in breath from the stinging pain. Suddenly, she spoke up. "Walter, do you think me and Integra are going to get to fight vampires when we're older? I've been reading a lot about them lately, and I…"

"I don't know Vivian. Right now we have to see how your uncle's health holds out and you two need to age a bit more before Integra or you are ever going to fight. I can't give you a yes or no answer to that question."

"But Walter, what do you _think_? I don't care if it happens or not…Do you _think_ we will actually fight?" He finished wrapping her knee and looked at her eyes. They were huge with concern. Walter sighed and silently thought.

"Yes, Vivian, I think one day we will all have to fight and we'll all have to look out for each other." Vivian looked at the butler and thought for a moment.

"Ok. Thank you for cleaning me up Walter," she said cheerfully, and smiled as she jumped down off the counter and bounced out the door as if nothing had happened. Walter scratched his head and watched the girl leave, impressed and worried at the same time.

**)(**

**When evening falls so hard I will comfort you**

A few months had passed, and it was Vivian's birthday. It was one of the rare occasions her mother could get a dress on her. The entire family sat at the table as well as a few of the members from the round table. They all came for Integra's birthday. But Vivian didn't care. It was her birthday and she was happy. Her uncle bought her a new doll for a present and her parents said that for her birthday, they would enroll her in more dance classes, aside from the ballet class she was currently taking, and gymnastics as well.

After eating all the food, everyone ventured to the sitting area, and people began to leave. Before long Vivian was clutching her doll and sitting with Integra away from the adults, and having their own conversation.

"Integra, this doll is so beautiful! I absolutely love her."

"I'm glad," Integra smiled. "Father told me to pick one out for you, and I thought she would be the perfect one."

"Thank you so much!" Vivian said. Integra looked up and noticed Walter standing behind Vivian. Vivian turned to see who was behind her.

"Happy birthday Miss Vivian," he said as he handed her a present. Integra was a little miffed that the butler bought her cousin a present, but didn't buy her one for her birthday; but she soon got over it. Vivian ripped the paper off to find a beautiful jewelry box. "When you're in your room, open it and it will play a song for you."

"Thank you Walter! It's beautiful!" After the rest of the guests left, she went straight to her room and opened it. A soft melody played by chimes came out, and in the bottom of the box was a note with the lyrics to the song on them written out. _When you're weary, feeling small, when tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all. I'm on your side. When times get rough and friends just can't be found. Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down. Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down._

**)(**

**But don't stop if I fall and don't look back. Oh baby, don't stop, bury me, and fade to black**

"Vivian! Vivian! Get up!"

"Like a bridge…"

"What the hell?" The French bounty hunter looked at the girl who was unconscious and mouthing song lyrics in her sleep. Finally he picked her up and shook her awake.

"Huh? What are you doing?!" she said a little more fully awake.

"Waking the living dead, and here I thought I was only suppose to deal with vampires. Get up, we're here." Vivian followed Pip out of the airplane, and they all found their way to the hotel in which Alucard and Victoria were staying. Alucard passed by Vivian on his way to the counter and Pip walked up to her.

"So are you ready for this? I still think you are too young to be doing this," he told her, putting his arm around her shoulders. Vivian shrugged his arm off and looked at him.

"You thought I was too young four years ago. Will I ever be old enough?" she asked and smiled.

"I don't know. Whenever I look at you I still see that kid who shot a guy in the sleaziest café in all of Paris. Perhaps in my eyes you will always be too young." Pip laughed.

"Please don't tell me I'm going to have to put up with this the whole time we're here," Vivian mocked.

"Oh, you'll be hearing plenty of it. You're rooming with me in a crummy hotel down the street. Mr. J.H. Blenner gets to stay in his cozy penthouse suite all by himself. Well, sort of, you know," he winked at her. Vivian sighed and Alucard motioned for Pip to get his parcel up to his room. As Pip and Alucard discussed the plans for the evening, Vivian waited downstairs. Before long, Pip returned and Vivian followed him to their hotel.

"Look you, I told you, two rooms. Dos? Comprende?" Pip continued to argue with the clerk behind the desk. Vivian discreetly looked out of the window and pretended not to know him. She did notice that the sun was going down. She hadn't realized how quickly the day had passed, but she certainly felt exhausted. Vivian wanted to sleep so badly, but she knew they had to operate at night, and anyways she was worried about having more flashback dreams. A hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder.

"It seems we will be sharing the same room. Hopefully you don't mind," Pip told her. Vivian sighed.

"I can't exactly do anything about it can I? Why don't we have an extra room?" she asked.

"Apparently Hellsing has a strict budget. C'mon. The room is right over here." He opened the door to a tiny closet of a room with a door leading to a bathroom. "At least we have a TV, no?"

"We're supposed to share this?" Vivian said in disbelief. She looked around the room. There was a window, one bed, and a television. Pip began taking off his coat and he threw it across the room. Vivian shut the door behind her, tossed her backpack on the floor, and went inside the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and tried to freshen up. After relaxing herself a bit, she opened the door to find Pip sitting on the bed in his boxers drinking a beer. Vivian shut the door and cleared her throat. Pip turned to look at her.

"What? I like to get comfortable before my missions."

"Comfortable, maybe; but a bit indecent, aren't we?" she asked, kicking an already empty beer can out of her way.

"Come on and relax, Vivian! We'll have to work plenty tonight. Here, have a beer." He handed her a can.

"I don't drink beers. I drink wines and liquors." She turned and went back to the bathroom.

"Whatever. I guess you upper-class assassins can have your pick of alcohol if you want." Pip turned back to the TV where he saw Seras and Alucard's picture on the news, being labeled as terrorists. He promptly spit out his beer and banged on the bathroom door.

"Vivian! Get out here! It looks like we'll be starting sooner than planned!"

"What?!" she asked as she flung the door open in his face.

"Let me get dressed, and then we need to get out there and help them. They've been labeled as terrorists, so I have a feeling our enemies have sided with the local law enforcements," Pip said as he pulled up his pants. Vivian grabbed her backpack and pulled out her swords. As soon as they were attached to her waist, she began pulling out guns and putting them in hidden pockets. She put her backpack on her back and looked at the finally dressed Pip.

They raced out of the hotel to where all the commotion was. Vivian and Pip snuck around and found two guards standing off to the side. They knocked them out and stole their uniforms. After they dressed, Pip looked to Vivian.

"Listen, I'm going to go take care of the leaders of the police force. If you can, try and find us a helicopter or some means of getting out of here!"

"You got it," Vivian said with a grin.

"Hang on a minute, come here!" Pip stopped her before she could leave.

"What is it? You know we are kind of in a rush here…"

"I just wanted to tell you, be careful. I'm starting to see you as a little sister to me and I don't know how I'll be able to cope if something were to happen to you."

"You see Pip, I never had to worry about that when I was a loner and didn't have anyone who cared if I lived or died. It made being an assassin a lot easier," she laughed.

"Damn it, Vivian, I'll worry about you if I want to." He waved her off and she took off running. While she was running, she saw Alucard standing in front of the hotel talking to a man in a suit holding cards. She wondered if he was a vampire. Vivian continued running, hoping to find some form of transportation. She found a news channel helicopter on the ground with its driver waiting for the crew to return. Vivian pulled out a pistol and jumped inside the helicopter and pointed it at the driver's head.

"Listen and listen closely, I need this helicopter and you need to drive it for me!" she yelled.

"Look lady, I have to wait here for the crew to come back or else my head's gonna be on a plate before my boss. I can't help you out."

"Do you not see the gun pressed to your head? Your head will be on the ground if you don't help me out!" There was a huge explosion in front of the hotel. "Well, it appears that your crew won't be returning anyway. Are you going to help?" she asked as she cocked the gun.

"Yes! Yes! I'll help!" he screamed. Vivian grabbed her radio and held down the button.

"Pip, I got us a helicopter. Come to the west side of the hotel and we'll be waiting."

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment." Vivian put up the radio and sat next to the pilot with her gun still aimed at the man. Before long, Pip had taken over threatening the pilot, and he and Vivian were in the helicopter waiting on Alucard and Seras to get in.

**Songs:**

**"Slipping Through my Fingers" by Abba**

**"Bridge over Troubled Water" by Simon & Garfunkel **

**"Hang 'em High" by My Chemical Romance**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm very grateful to all my reviewers, and I'm also sad to say this is not really a romance story…There are a few suggestions here and there of what **_**could**_ **be, but don't get your hopes too high. I hope you all are enjoying what I have written and I hope that you will continue to review. I will continue to post as my editing progresses, but things are a bit crazy and I'll work on it when I can. Enjoy! **

**Rev**

**Ch 5**

**)(**

**10 years previous…**

"I have to hide. Now," Integra told her cousin. Tears were still flowing from her cousin's eyes. Vivian tried her best to stop, but couldn't.

"Where will you hide? He knows this place just as well as we do!" Vivian's black skirt was covered with wet spots. Her uncle had died only two days ago, and her father was trying to kill her cousin and best friend.

"I know where I'll go, but I'm not going to tell you just in case he tries to get information from you." Integra embraced her cousin in a hug. "I'll be fine. I have to go now before your father comes. Goodbye, Vivian. Hopefully things will work out and things will be as they were before…" Integra opened the door, looked down the hall both ways, and then took off. Vivian continued to try and stop her tears. She thought about who could help her with this situation. Walter had left the day before. He was summoned out of town and Vivian didn't know what for. Vivian opened the door and ran to her parent's room, hoping to find her mother alone.

When she approached the door, all she could hear was her mother yelling hysterically and her father's angry responses followed by the sound of his hand smacking her face. Vivian raced back to her room and locked the door. She jammed the door with her desk chair, and then climbed up to the top shelf in her closet and hid. A few moments later, she heard someone banging on her door.

"The door is jammed! The brat might be in here!" she heard a man yell. She heard something forced against the door again and again. Suddenly, the door gave way. Vivian held her breath. She could hear the men walking around her room, searching.

"Hey! Richard said to meet him in the basement! He thinks the girl is down there!" a new voice announced.

Vivian waited till the room was silent. She climbed down and waited for the outcome of the trip to the basement. She shut her door to the best of her abilities since the hinges were broken and locked it the best she could. Then, she laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning, she awoke with her mother sitting next to her playing with her hair. Her mother's face was bruised and looked worn out.

"Vivian, you're awake," she said.

"What happened? Is Integra ok? What happened to father?" Vivian asked quickly. Evelyn hushed her.

"Integra is fine. Your father shot her in the arm, but she is fine. Your father, on the other hand, is dead. He was killed by your cousin's protector."

"Protector?" Vivian asked.

"Shhh…" Evelyn quieted her again. "We have to leave soon. Once you get up and eat you need to start packing. We're moving out."

"Moving out? But mother…"

"Vivian, after what your father did, we are considered blood traitors. We must leave now. I've made my decision. Please go get dressed and eat some breakfast so we can go." Vivian nodded as her mother left the room. She was relieved to hear that her cousin was ok, but what frightened her was that she felt no sadness or remorse at the knowledge that her father was dead. In a way, she felt almost relieved.

**)(**

"There there, Vivian. It's not your fault," the butler tried to comfort the twelve year-old girl as she sobbed. He had rushed back from where he was as soon as he heard word of what was going on. Vivian was throwing clothes in her suitcase quickly without folding them or anything. "Are you sure you don't want me to pack for you?" he asked as he watched the clothes fly.

"N-no, W-walter," she said between gasps for air. "I can pack, f-for, my-myself." She tried to keep her back turned him so he would not see her tears. She grabbed a wad of clothes from her dresser and when she turned to throw them into her suitcase, the butler stood in her way.

"Vivian, stop for just a moment," Walter said quietly as he took the clothes from her. He set the clothes down, and he led her to the bed where they sat next to each other. "Your mother will understand if you're a few minutes late." The girl nodded silently, still refusing to look the butler in the face. "It is not your fault Vivian. He acted on his own accord, and what happened is what happened. You could have done nothing to stop it."

"But he's my _father_! Not to mention that she is my _cousin! My best friend!_" She buried her face in her hands and Walter sighed. He looked out her bedroom door and saw Vivian's mother standing out in the hallway, shaking her head and giving him a stern look.

"Listen, Vivian, there isn't much you can do right now. Perhaps, in the future, you'll realize that things are not as bad as you think they are. As for the moment, your mother has decided it is best for the two of you to leave, and maybe one day you'll come back and things will be much better." Walter tried his best to smile at the girl, but found it impossible. "Just promise me one thing," he asked her.

"W-what is it?" the girl replied.

"Be sure to write me on occasion. My life won't be nearly as interesting with only one Hellsing girl." Vivian smiled through her tears and looked him in the face.

"I'll try to, if mother will let me…"

The girl stood up and bent over to grab her clothes, but the butler stopped her and picked them up himself.

"As independent and self-reliant as you try to be, I don't think you'll ever be able to manage without a butler. You certainly don't know how to pack clothes at all…" The two laughed and Walter hoped he had at least stopped a few tears from this ordeal.

**)(**

**Present day**

After the exhausting battle in Brazil, Vivian remained collapsed on her bed. She couldn't understand why she had started having all these dreams about her past. _Maybe they're clues to something I need to figure out._ She opened her eyes, but didn't move from her position. She had the feeling that someone was watching her. Her door was wide open and she lay facing the other way. Out in the hallway, Walter watched her sleep. _At least she's home safe, and she's not a vampire…_He smiled to himself. He was glad that he was able to watch her as a child, but he wished he could have been with her when she became an adult. But, he figured, she didn't know he was her father, so why would she care?

"What has gotten into you Walter?" The butler looked up at the vampire approaching him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alucard," Walter replied.

"You've been paying a lot of attention to that girl since she arrived. Plus, you reacted more than expected when I was cleaning her up on the roof." Walter smiled and motioned to him.

"Walk with me and I'll explain," the butler said, and they began to walk. "I have known this girl for as long as she has been alive. I was even present at her birth. Her mother and I were close friends and I took a bit of a personal interest in Vivian."

Walter didn't realize it, but Vivian was up and listening from behind her doorway. Walter led Alucard inside a room where he shut the doors and locked them. _Damn. I hoped he could tell me who my father was._ Vivian thought to her herself as she heard the door click.

"Alucard, I'm surprised you haven't figured this out yet. Vivian is my daughter, and I'm proud of it. I don't think I could stand to think that there was a chance that Richard's insolent blood could have been in her veins."

"Hmmm…" Alucard said almost to himself. "I can certainly see how it could be. Why haven't you told her?"

"I think it is something that will come up if necessary, but for now she can believe what she has believed all of her life, that she is a Hellsing."

"Walter, she knows that her father is not a Hellsing."

"What?" Walter was stunned.

"I told her that she had no Hellsing blood in her. She just can't figure out who her father is. She's been trying to figure it out since the attack on the roof. Are you still not going to tell her?" Walter thought to himself for awhile.

"Let's see how intelligent she is. I have no doubt she will figure it out when she needs to know." The butler smiled. "But there is one more thing I must ask of you Alucard. No matter how much you desire my daughter's blood, please, do not bite her. I would hate to hate you and have to kill you." His mouth twitched slightly.

"I understand now Walter. You're a cruel man for not telling her the truth, but I will obey." Alucard smiled and walked through the locked doors. He walked past Vivian's room. Her door was open, but there was no one inside.

**)(**

In the same room where all the family portraits were, the family photo albums resided as well. Vivian pulled out numerous books, flipping through picture after picture of every stage of Integra's life. Finally, she found one that focused on her branch of the family. There were tons of pictures of her, her mother, and her father. There were also pictures of herself and Integra playing together, or being forced into a pose by their parents. One picture in particular caught her attention. It was a picture taken of Walter holding her when she was about three years old and her mother standing close by. A few pages later, there was a picture of her and Walter when she was ten. She couldn't believe she had missed it before. On the next page were the last few pictures before the incident. It was obvious who her father was. The two last pictures were one of her and Integra standing together, and the other was her with Walter, and she looked like a miniature, feminine version of him. Vivian wondered how anyone missed it. She took the picture out of the book, and put the book back in a sloppy fashion. Then she bolted out of the door and back to her room. She closed her door and locked it and ran to the jewelry box she was given twelve years ago.

As she opened it, the chimes played the song she was so familiar with. Soon after he had given her the box, she searched everywhere for the song and learned how it went. She took it as a friendly present, not as it meant anything. Now that she thought back, it was odd that he bought her a nice present and didn't get Integra anything. She looked at the picture while she listened to the song. _This is going to be so awkward if I'm wrong…_Vivian put the picture inside the box with the letter he had sent her long ago and closed the lid. She took a deep breath and walked out of her room.

**)(**

Walter stayed in the room after Alucard left. He wondered if he just should have told Vivian himself sooner. _Of course, knowing Alucard, he'll tell her anyways._ He smirked. _I might go ahead and talk to her tonight. Alucard and Integra are right, she should probably know about this._

He went back to the door, opened it and took a step into the hallway. He heard someone fly down the hallway and looked just fast enough to see Vivian's door slam shut and hear the lock click. _Well, she certainly is my daughter; she has the speed for it._ He went to the room of the family portraits and noticed the door was left wide open. He shut it, and then went to the room he was just in to look out the window. _If I didn't know any better, I'd think she's already figured it out on her own. I better keep an eye on Victoria's training with Pip from here for the moment._ He closed the door and watched silently, constantly debating on going into Vivian's room. He remembered a conversation he had with Evelyn after Richard had tried to kill Integra.

**)(**

**10 years previous…**

**Then when she's gone, there's that old melancholy feeling, and a sense of guilt I can't deny**

Evelyn walked out of the room, leaving her daughter to herself. There was a look of hurt on her face. She began to walk down the hallway until someone placed their hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Are you going to be ok?" Walter asked. Evelyn sighed and looked him the eyes.

"Y-yes. I believe so. Perhaps once Vivian and I get settled in to our new home, things will be alright."

"Stay here, Evelyn, please. It's safe now that Richard is gone and everything will be the way we wanted it to be." Walter noticed tears coming to Evelyn's eyes.

"It isn't that easy Walter. Vivian and I are going to be viewed as traitors to Hellsing because of Richard. I don't want…"

"There isn't a person here that would claim that! Evelyn, please, stop making excuses! Perhaps it is time to tell Vivian the truth about everything and to let her decide what is best for her." Walter placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Evelyn, I…"

"We're not going to tell her. She doesn't need to know. She is happy. She didn't seem upset when I told her Richard was dead."

"Evelyn, I keep feeling guilty about not telling her. She _deserves_ to know. We are no longer protecting her from Richard's…"

"Do not tell her, Walter! You said so yourself, if she needs to know, she will figure it out on her own. Vivian and I will go away, and we will not return." Walter stood speechless and looked into her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her, as if it was his last hope of keeping her there, but she took a step back, out of his hands. "I'm sorry Walter." She turned and walked away.

**)(**

**Oh so many years have gone… your mother's eyes from your eyes cry to me**

Vivian walked down the hall to the door she assumed Walter was in. _Think of it this way, he might not even be in here. You could be working yourself up for nothing. Plus maybe he's NOT my father. This is going to be really embarrassing if he isn't. But the pictures don't lie; we look just like each other. It's kind of creepy._ Vivian took another deep breath and slowly cracked the door open. She saw the butler's silhouette at the window and she sighed. She walked in, silently closed the door behind her, and walked towards him.

"W-Walter?" she asked, with her voice slightly shaking. The butler turned around and saw the girl standing behind him. He noticed she was a bit flustered.

"Is there anything I can do for you Ms. Vivian?"

"Y-yes Walter, can I ask you something?" she stammered.

"Of course," he bowed. "You can ask me anything you want."

"This is going to be a bit awkward…" Vivian sighed. "Are you my father?"

Walter didn't move, and his expression didn't change. Vivian searched his face for anything. Then he smiled at her. "Yes Vivian, I am," he said quietly. She rushed up and hugged him, taking him a bit off guard. He patted her on the back and hugged her as well. "Your mother would have been so proud of you. She was proud of you, and I am proud of you. I wish I could have been there when you learned to fight so perfectly."

"Walt-I mean, father, why didn't you or mother ever tell me?" Vivian asked looking up at him.

"Because your mother and I both agreed that life would have been completely different for you if the truth was let out. Your 'other' father would have been furious and could have tried to kill all three of us in revenge for betraying him."

"But how did he not notice? It was a picture of us together when I was twelve, and I looked so much like you, it made me sure you were my father…"

"Yes, your mother and I worried about that daily. It seemed like as every day passed you looked more and more like me," Walter replied. "I believe Mr. Hellsing was too occupied with trying to take over Hellsing to really care what your mother was up to in her spare time. She told me all sorts of tales of how ignorant and brutal he could be. She ended up spending most of her time with me instead of her husband. We just happened to have good timing the one time we did something that he was so sure at your birth that you were his. We had it proven that you were in fact my child to be sure, but we swore never to tell anyone until it was safe. Apparently, even after Richard's death your mother wanted to be cautious about it. Now there is no one here to harm you for me and your mother's decision, so I think it is safe for you to know." The butler smiled at her. "I'm sorry you're not of pure Hellsing blood, but you do have your mother's pure Harker blood, and you can ask Alucard how special that is. Anyways, you've got the fighting blood of the Dornez family that much is obvious." Vivian blushed.

"Well, to be honest, I'm happier this way. I've…um…well…had an interesting past, you could say. A good majority of that past was trying to get over the fact that my own father tried to kill my cousin and best friend." She gleamed at her father. "Now I don't have to worry about that."

"Yes, about that past…" he said with an eyebrow raised. Vivian took a step back. "How exactly did you learn to fight like that?"

"Well…I…uh…had a few odd jobs here and there to get an extra buck or two…" Walter smiled.

"One last question, Vivian, and then I'll leave you alone?" Walter asked.

"Sure," Vivian replied, not sure if this was going to be an easy question to answer.

"Swords? Who got you into swords? There are a wide variety of other weapons; swords are not good in close combat with a vampire." Vivian sighed.

"Swords are a little more artistic than just shooting a gun…Anyways, who's ever heard of using string to kill vampires?" she smiled.

"It's not string, it is microfilament wire. Anyways it's more artistic than a sword and more creative as well. You don't see too many people killing anybody with wire," he smirked. "It's more unique."

"Yeah, yeah, a string's a string…Even if it is microfilament string…"Vivian laughed.

A nearby phone in the room began to ring urgently. Walter answered it and placed it on speakerphone.

"Hello?"

"Walter, I need you and Vivian in my office immediately. We've got a mission to go on that has nothing to do with Millennium," Integra told him. Vivian nodded to him.

"We'll be right there," Walter said and hung up.

**)(**

**This could be the last time you will stand by my side. I can feel my soul, it's bleeding; will you fly with me this evening? **

Vivian looked out over the lake through the trees. She knew she should probably return to the rest of the group, but she wanted some time to herself. After what she had finally learned that day, she needed to be alone. The night was so cloudy and the temperature was dropping by the second. Vivian heard twigs snapping in the distance. The vampire they were searching for was dead, so she assumed it was the others searching for her. Vivian continued walking on the trail. It had rained earlier that day, leaving all the leaves on the ground moist and slick. The lake was unusually calm for all the wind that was blowing past her. She hoped Integra, Walter, Seras and Alucard would leave so she could journey back to the mansion alone.

"Are you lost my dear?" a voice called out. Vivian turned around but didn't see anyone. She started to head back the way she came. "My dear, my dear, don't leave now. Your friends have achieved their goal, now relax." Vivian began to worry. The invitation sounded too welcoming.

"Who are you?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Does that really matter at the moment? Relax while you have no worries or cares." A man appeared right behind her, smiling.

As Vivian turned to face him, her foot slipped and she was sent sliding down the hill and into the lake. The odd man laughed as she was immersed into the water. The cold water attacked her like frozen knives. The man was at the water's edge, laughing with his hand held out.

"Come here, my dear, out of the cold water. I'll give you comfort."

Vivian couldn't decide what to do. She couldn't stand being in the water any longer, and she was positive that the weird man had to be a vampire. It was too far for her to swim to the other side of the lake, but anyways, if he was a vampire, he would still be able to catch her. She thought for a moment and decided she could possibly survive a vampire attack against hypothermia.

As she put her hand out to touch dry ground, the man grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She tried not to look in his eyes, looking everywhere else but his face.

"My dear, you are one of those Hellsing people, aren't you? They thought they killed me, but they killed one of the vampires I created. All those artists and 'free spirits' who come down to the lake for inspiration make wonderful vampires." He wrapped his arms around her and she tried to get to her sword. "I don't think so," he said as he moved her hand to her back so she couldn't reach. He moved her face so she was forced to look into his eyes and go under his spell.

"I am a real vampire and soon you will be one of my servants." He moved her hair from around her neck. She could feel his warm breath on her cold flesh and she couldn't do anything about it. Vivian felt his teeth brush past her skin. A gun shot rang out.

"Hey, if I'm not allowed to bite her, neither are you." Alucard walked up. The vampire that was attacking Vivian was gasping at the huge hole in his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm impressed with your decoy; you've trained your servants well. I'm glad to finally be matched against a true vampire instead of one of Millennium's artificial ones," Alucard told him. He grabbed Vivian and flung her to the ground.

"You jerk! I claimed her! I was going to bite her and turn her into one of us!" Alucard clicked his gun and pointed it right at his heart.

"Like I said, if I can't bite her, no one can," he said as he shot. The vampire disintegrated and Vivian came out of her trance. Alucard looked down at the girl who looked back at him.

"Did he put me under a spell? Because I'm really starting to hate it whenever you vampires do that; I can't remember a thing," Vivian said as she stood up.

"To be honest, I'm tired of saving your ass constantly. I thought you were a skilled assassin," Alucard laughed at her. Vivian grumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry Alucard. I am, after all, only human. I'm not a vampire like you. My life can be lost easier than your own and I fear for that." Alucard walked up to her and messed with her hair, and she glared at him for treating her like a kid.

"You make a pretty good human, and I can assure you that you'd make a pretty lousy vampire. Perhaps I shouldn't judge your weakness just yet. Still, I find humans pathetic, blaming all their sins on the fact that they're only human and made to sin. People have a choice to do what is right or wrong; just because you're a human doesn't mean it's ok to make the wrong decisions." Vivian blinked and thought for a moment.

"Alucard, that's not exactly what I was talking about. I was talking about my shorter lifespan compared to yours," she told him.

"I understand that, Vivian," he said, looking out over the water, "but you seemed to be the best human for me to explain that to, for the moment." Vivian was comforted by the fact that he wanted to open up to her. She smiled to herself.

"Listen, Vivian, things are about to get really bad really soon," Alucard told her. "Integra will be sending me away shortly. With Seras as my underling, I must command her to take care of my master. Walter's duty is to serve and protect Sir Integra. That leaves no one to look out for you." He looked her dead in the eyes. Alucard grabbed her hands and she felt herself blush. "I do not love you Vivian, but I don't think I'd ever be able to rest peacefully again if I found out something had happened to you. Whatever you do, do not allow yourself to be turned into a ghoul or a vampire and do not kill yourself if you think the burden is too much. Be strong and die with dignity if you must die."

Vivian had tears in her eyes. She didn't understand this sudden show of slight affection.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked.

"I enjoy our talks too much. I need a good down to earth human to talk to. I need someone with a different perspective on things. I need you," he said and smiled at her. He kissed her forehead and started hovering over the water. "Remember, don't take this as a romantic interest in you, but think of it as a desperate need for a companion. You should return to the group now, they'll be worried," Alucard said as he disappeared into the night.

Vivian wiped her eyes and smiled. She found the base of the trail and made her way back to the rendezvous point where everyone was waiting. Integra eyed her cousin as she approached. She lit a cigar and walked towards her.

"Where have you been? We should have left an hour ago!" she said with anger in her voice.

"I was being attacked. You guys killed an underling vampire; the real one was still out there," Vivian replied. Integra took a long drag from her cigar.

"Has it been taken care of?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen Alucard?"

"He killed the vampire and then disappeared. I assume he's heading back to the mansion," Vivian told her.

"Alright, then let's head back to head quarters. I can't believe I had to come all the way out here to deal with this with all that is going on with Millennium," Integra said as she walked to her car. Walter held the door open for her.

"Well, we did assume we'd have to talk to whatever authorities were on the scene. Apparently the police force is scarce in these regions," the butler told her. Vivian and Seras climbed into the car as well and left the scene.

**Songs:**

**"Slipping Through my Fingers" by Abba**

**"'39" by Queen**

"**By My Side" by 3 Doors Down**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

**)(**

**Six years previous…**

Vivian opened the door to the tiny house. As usual, all the lights were out and the house looked uninhabited.

"Mother? Mother, I'm home; I brought the medicine," Vivian said as she went into her mother's room. Evelyn's eyes were barely open.

"Vivian, why did you spend the money on the medicine? I told you to save it so you can go to college." Her voice was barely over a whisper.

"Mother, you are going to get better. We have plenty of money saved up from the inheritances, plus the jobs that I'm doing right now are helping."

"Speaking of your jobs," Evelyn interrupted her. "Your teacher called and said that you've been skipping school lately. You haven't been skipping to work have you?"

"Mother, please, you seemed so worried about the money; I'm doing all I can do…"

"That money is for your education. What good is it if you aren't going to school?" Evelyn asked.

Vivian sighed. Even when she was sick her mother could not lose an argument.

"Well," Vivian started, "since I've already bought the medicine and I can't get the money back for it, why don't you go ahead and take it?"

"Vivian, I'm really tired. Let me rest. I might take it later," Evelyn told her.

"Mother, please take it. It won't hurt anyone. Anyways, if we really need financial help, Walter said he'd help us…"

"Walter?" Evelyn interrupted her again. "You've talked to Walter?"

"Yes, I saw him in town a few weeks ago. He was running some errands and he asked how you and I were doing…"

"I thought I told you never to speak to anyone from Hellsing!"

"But mother, it was only Walter!"

"I don't care! I…" Evelyn had a fit of coughing.

"Mother?"

"Listen Vivian, I need some rest. Go on out."

"Yes ma'am." Vivian left the room and closed the door. She made her way to the couch and sat down. Sometimes she couldn't understand why her mother acted this way. It had been almost four years since they were forced to leave. Her mother was certain that they would be remembered as the blood traitors. Walter didn't seem that way when she saw him a while back. He seemed to genuinely care about her and her mother. _But perhaps he did that to make me think he didn't remember the incident. Maybe he really does hate us,_ Vivian thought. She lay down on the couch and pulled a blanket around her. She decided she would never talk to Walter again.

**)(**

**Less concerned about fitting into the world, your world that is. Because it doesn't really matter…None of this really matters **

Vivian sat by her mother's bed. She wanted to call for a doctor or someone to help, but her mother held her hands and would not let her go.

"Mother, please, you're dying. Let me call a doctor so they can help you," Vivian pleaded.

"No Vivian, it's my time, so I must go. Don't bother anyone with my petty needs." Evelyn let out several deep coughs. Tears stung Vivian's eyes. She hated to do it, but she jerked her hands away from her mother and ran out of the room. She picked up the phone and called a doctor. They told her they would be there shortly. Vivian broke down and cried. She went to the desk and pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper. She wrote a letter to Walter, telling him that Evelyn was dying and she would probably be dead by the time he receives the letter. She also told him that she planned to live on her own and support herself.

As soon as she finished writing the letter, the doctor came in and she led him to her mother. He asked her to leave as Evelyn immediately began to refuse treatment. Vivian left and mailed her letter. The she sat down on the couch and waited.

A few hours later, the doctor came out of the room. Vivian stood up and walked over to him.

"Ms. Hellsing, I'm afraid your mother is dead. She passed away a few moments ago." Vivian began to cry and the doctor did his best to comfort her.

Before too long, Vivian had Evelyn buried in a nice graveyard and she began working full time wherever she could. Her job at the café was her least favorite of all her jobs, but it paid her well. Unfortunately, she was forced to work late hours and the walks home frightened her.

One night as she was walking home, a tall man stopped her and blocked her path.

"Excuse me miss, but aren't you a bit young to be wandering the streets alone at night? Someone could hurt you, you know?"

Vivian swallowed hard. She looked around but couldn't find anyone to help her.

"Please leave me alone and let me go home. I don't want any trouble," she said in the bravest voice she could muster.

"But trouble is fun. So let's have some fun!" he said as he approached her. Vivian gave a well aimed kick to his crotch and fled in terror. She ran all the way to her house and locked all the doors and double checked the windows.

The next day she went to an ammunitions dealer. The man behind the counter looked baffled at his young customer.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked.

"Yes, I need a gun," Vivian replied shortly.

"But you're too young to own a gun, let alone shoot one!"

"Apparently I'm not too young to be attacked, so why can't I defend myself?"

The man sighed.

"Look, where are your parents at?"

"Dead. Now may I purchase a handgun, please?"

"What orphanage are you from?"

"I'm not from an orphanage. I live on my own, and I need to protect myself. If you will not sell a weapon to me, I will take my money elsewhere." Vivian turned to leave.

"Hang on a minute!" the man stopped her. "Do you honestly think you can shoot a gun?"

Vivian thought for a second.

"I would think so," she replied.

"Come with me," the man said and motioned for her to follow him to the back. She followed him to a shooting gallery. He picked up a pistol and handed it to her.

"You see that target right there? Shoot it."

Vivian raised the gun and aimed. She felt nervous as she pulled the trigger. The echo from the gun shot resounded throughout the room. The man took a good look at the target.

"Not bad for a first time. You weren't too far from the bull's-eye." He thought for a moment. "Since you're on your own, how are you supporting yourself?"

"Just by working whatever jobs I can get."

"How would you like to become an assassin?" he asked.

"Become a what?!" Vivian asked, shocked and surprised.

"An assassin. It's a person who…"

"I know what an assassin is!" Vivian interrupted. "But why would you want to train me?" she asked.

"Because you're perfect for the job. There are no personal ties to people, you're free to go whenever wherever, you've got the attitude for it, and you're an unsuspected enemy. You'd be perfect!"

"Look," Vivian said, "I just want to defend myself and that's all!"

"You could make all sorts of money, not to mention all the traveling you'll get to do. I'll tell you what; while I train you I'll help pay for your rent and food as long as you help with the storefront and keeping things clean."

Vivian thought for a moment. No one else would give her a deal as good as that. She eyed the man.

"I don't even know your name…"

"My name is Dan Roger," he replied quickly.

"Mr. Roger, are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Of course! And please, call me Dan. I'll expect you here tomorrow by nine."

Vivian opened her mouth to argue, but he motioned for her to stop.

"I'll not take no for an answer. I'll see you tomorrow." He showed her the door and she began to head home.

As soon as she arrived at the house, she began to call her bosses and quit all of her jobs. By the time she finished her last call, she collapsed on the couch in astonishment at what she was going to be doing.

She arrived the next morning to find that Dan had left out several guns in the back room for her.

"There you are!" he said when he saw her. "I thought we'd start out by having you practice shooting today. At some point we'll work on recognizing guns and bullets and then begin on physical training."

"Physical training?" Vivian asked.

"You're going to have to be able to carry everything, and guns get heavy once you start adding ammunition to them. Not to mention you need to be fast so you can outrun an opponent." Vivian gulped. She was beginning to regret this. "Come now. You need to get started. You've got a long way to go."

Before long, Vivian could recognize almost any kind of weapon. She worked out every day and became fast and flexible. One day, while Vivian was practicing with a sniper rifle, Dan approached her.

"Vivian, it's time."

Vivian fired a final shot to the bull's-eye of the target then set the gun down.

"Time for what?"

"Time for your first job. One of my old employers informed me of a hit that would be a good test for you."

"You mean I'm actually going to have to kill someone?" Vivian asked.

"Yes. He runs a factory where he uses child labor. He collects orphans and tells them he'll take care of them, then works them to death for nothing at all," Dan told her.

"That bastard!" Vivian exclaimed.

"I know, now go out into the world and do well by taking him out of it." He patted her on the shoulder. "You'll do fine. Here are all the details," he said, handing her a folder. "Good luck."

Vivian took the file and began reading. After a few moments, she turned and faced Dan.

"Would it be alright if I go home for the rest of the day? I would like some time to prepare for this," she asked him.

"Of course. I'll see you after your first kill, and your first step into helping rid the world of villains." He smiled at her and she quickly grabbed the sniper rifle and her bag and went home.

As usual, when she arrived home, she checked her mail. She rarely received anything, but she always checked just in case. This time there was a letter. There was no return address. Vivian went inside and set everything down, and then quickly opened the letter.

_Dear Vivian,_

_I'm terribly sorry to hear about your mother, and even more sorry that this letter is being sent so late. I wanted to give you an invitation to come live at Hellsing if you so desired. Sir Integra is more than happy with the thought of you living here. Please reply soon with your decision._

_Yours truly,_

_Walter C. Dornez_

Vivian reread the letter over and over. She had the opportunity to return to her past life style. Then she thought about her father and her vow never to speak to anyone from Hellsing. She realized she had broken that vow when she wrote to Walter about her mother, but she felt that death could override her promises to herself. She took the letter into her room and placed it inside the jewelry box that he gave her.

After putting it away she began to plan for her attack. The man's office away from the factory was in a shady part of town on the fifth floor facing an alleyway. Included in the file were pictures of the area around it. Vivian noticed a building with a roof that would allow her to get a clear shot. She worked out every detail till late at night. Finally, she went to bed.

The next day, the hit went smoothly. She managed to get a clean shot at him and did it with one bullet to the head. Vivian left nothing behind on the roof that could possibly be traced to her. She returned to the shop. Dan eyed her as she entered the door.

"So, how did it go?" he asked.

"Not too bad. He's dead and I'm here and not in jail," Vivian pointed out.

"Excellent. A few more hits like this and your reputation will start getting you the jobs you want."

"Listen," Vivian stopped him. "I will continue in this career path. However, I will only kill those who deserve to die, the ones who harm others and feel no guilt or shame."

"That's a very noble thing to say, Vivian, but you'll have to take whatever jobs you can get at first. Otherwise, you'll never build your reputation."

"I don't care!" Vivian raised her voice. "If it doesn't work out for me then I will find some other way of supporting myself!"

The door opened to the shop and her employer for her hit walked in. He shook her hand and handed her a briefcase of money.

"That was an amazing hit for a first time. Congratulations. Just so you know, I'll be recommending you to my friends and people I know."

"Thank you sir," Vivian replied. "However, I have a favor to ask. Whenever you suggest my services, please inform them that I will only kill those who do evil and do not repent and deserve to die." The man snickered.

"Whatever you say girl. You shouldn't worry too much. It isn't too often that we whack fine, upstanding figures in our communities, but I'll pass your requirements along," he said.

"Thank you," Vivian responded.

**)(**

**Present Day**

Vivian sat straight up in her bed. She was breathing heavy and couldn't calm herself down. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was two in the morning. Vivian climbed out of bed and put on some decent clothes, a long jacket, a scarf, and a hat. She walked out of her room to the security office. The head security guard looked at her.

"Is there anything I can do for you miss?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm going to go off of the grounds for a walk. If you could, can you unlock the front gates for me? I should be gone for only two hours or so."

"That's fine," he told her. "Would you mind if I locked the gates behind you and when we see you on the camera, we'll unlock it for you? We really don't want to leave the gates unlocked for a long period of time."

"That's alright. Thank you, sir," Vivian said as she turned and left the room. Before too long, she was walking along the streets she once called home.

She walked up to the house that she and her mother lived in together. It never had any other tenants since she moved out. As she walked up to the door, she remembered the special way to push it in case the lock got stuck or she forgot the key. Once she got the door open, she walked inside and looked around. There was nothing inside except cobwebs and dust.

Vivian went inside her mother's old room. After her mother died, she packed all of her stuff into boxes and moved it to any other available space. She used her mother's room as a dance studio. Vivian looked around the empty room and a slight smile came upon her face. She began to dance. She did leaps and pirouettes and all sorts of steps she hadn't done in so long. She let her mind wander as her body moved, embracing the past and all the memories that captured it in vivid description.

Suddenly, she was brought out of her dance by the sound of hands clapping. Vivian froze and turned to face the intruder. He was tall and wore a long trench coat and an army hat. On his coat sleeve was a Nazi swastika.

"I was told it would be difficult to catch you. I didn't expect you to come out right to me," he said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Vivian shouted.

"I'm called Captain. That is all I will answer to. I want nothing, but I was commanded to bring you back to the Major alive."

"Major? You're with Millennium aren't you?" she asked.

"I'm surprised the swastika didn't give it away. Anyways, I'd suggest coming quietly. I was told not to kill you, but if I have to use brute force to bring you in, I will," he said walking towards her.

"You can forget that," Vivian said as her hands went to where her weapons usually were. She forgot she hadn't brought them with her. "Huh? Where are…damn. I didn't even bring a pistol! What was I thinking?!" She glanced up and the man was right in front of her, almost on top of her.

"I told you, just give up and come easy. Everything will go much smoother that way."

Vivian's foot flew up to his side and took him off gaurd and off balance. She raced out of the house and in the direction of Hellsing. A few moments later he caught up to her.

"I'm a werewolf. I can catch you no matter how you try to run." He leapt into the air and tackled her to the ground. She continued squirming beneath him. He grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her. Her wrists were so small compared to his hands that he could hold both of them in one hand. Still, she tried to push herself up.

"I'm not going to give up!" she said, grunting. She tried to use her legs to push herself up. From the way that he tackled her, her scarf was caught beneath her and it restrained her neck from being able to move. He took his free hand and shoved her head to the ground with a swift move, knocking her out.

"It's too late now. You belong to Millennium."

**)(**

Captain walked up to the major and the doctor carrying the limp body of the girl he had just knocked out. The major noticed an uneasy expression come across the doctor's face.

"Captain, you do recall that I specifically asked for her alive?"

"Yes sir. She is merely knocked out. She gave me some problems."

"I see. Very well. Give her to the doctor, after all she is a present to him," the major replied. Captain turned to the doctor.

"Thank you, mein leader," the doctor said. "I assume you want to talk to her before I operate?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes. Put her in a cell until she regains consciousness. Let me know as soon as she gets up."

"Yes sir, Herr Kommandeur." Doc motioned for Captain to follow him to the cells, where Vivian was placed until she woke up.

**)(**

**It's all a bad dream spinning in your lonely head**

There were men talking. They acted as if something was going on, something long awaited. She couldn't understand them. They all talked in German. Her head was throbbing. There was nothing she could do to stop the pain. The handcuffs on her wrist were tight and she couldn't move from her uncomfortable position. She tried to open her eyes, but everything was blurry.

"I believe she is getting up Major," a man said into a radio.

"Good. Bring her to me."

She heard the door to her cell open and someone walk in. He lifted her up by grabbing her arm. He helped her to her feet, but forced her to walk fast even though she could barely walk at all. Her eyes continued to try and adjust to her surroundings. The men all stared at her. They were all vampires, and she was fresh meat. She looked at the man holding her arm. He had blond, almost shoulder-length hair and odd glasses on his face. He occasionally glanced at her, but continued to make his way quickly to the place where the major was. Vivian was beginning to wonder where exactly _she_ was. The man made a sharp turn into a room and she was suddenly face to face with a pudgy, short man sitting in a chair.

"Velcome to our Zeppelin. Zis is your new home," he said.

"What are you talking about? I refuse to stay here!" Vivian said with force. It was hard for her to be aggressive and mean with such pain in her head.

"I thought you would be zat way, unt we have ways of working around that. Doc will be performing an experiment on you unt you shall never want to work for Hellsing again."

"S-so you're going to turn me into one of your cheap fake vampires?" Vivian asked weakly.

"Captain really hit you hard didn't he? Hm?" he asked as he stood up. "No. Ve will not be making you a vampire, but more an extra helping human hand." Major walked up to Vivian, who was barely an inch taller than him. He reached up and played with her hair. "Perhaps you will be more than just a helping hand, but we shall have to see how ze procedure goes before we can say. Doc! Get to work on her immediately. I want her finished before Alucard tears Rip Van to pieces!"

The doc pulled her out of the room before she could say anything, and he quickly led her down several halls to another room. They were inside an operating room, but instead of being clean and organized, there were papers thrown about and blood everywhere. Vivian could feel her heart beating faster. The doctor led her towards the operating table, but she jerked her arm as hard as she could with it being bound behind her back and escaped his grasp. She turned to run out of the room, but he managed to grab her around the neck and pull her into his arms.

"I've heard a lot about you Ms. Vivian Hellsing," he whispered in her ear. "You're highly intelligent, an excellent fighter, and stunningly beautiful." His hand went down to her thigh and she sucked in her breath. "If you do not go willingly, we have plenty of drugs to knock you out and force you to succumb. Perhaps if we have to take such measures we will take more from you than your memories and allegiances." He brushed his nose on her face and led her back towards the table. He laid her on the table and chained her to it. He put a mask on her face and she couldn't help but breathe the gas in. The doctor gave her a sick grin, and then everything went black once more.

**)(**

**Back at Hellsing…**

Walter walked down the halls of the Hellsing mansion. He had already taken care of Sir Integra and Seras' breakfasts and he didn't have to worry about Alucard since he was away to fight Millennium's ship. What irked him was that Vivian had yet to come to breakfast. He headed towards her room. As soon as he got there, he knocked and heard no reply. He quietly opened the door and looked inside. The room was dark and nobody was in there. He closed the door and walked to the security room.

"Is there anything we can do for you Walter?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes, do you know anything about the whereabouts of Vivian Hellsing?" Walter asked.

"She came in here around two in the morning and said she was going on a walk. She said she would return two hours later and she never did."

"Never returned? Did anyone go out and look for her?"

"No sir. As of late, our orders are to stay in this room and watch that nobody comes in, not to watch those who go out," the guard told him.

"I see. Thank you," Walter said as he turned and left. He made his way to Sir Integra's office. He was starting to panic. Even though she was an adult, he couldn't help but remember her running off and getting lost in the basement when she was a child and didn't want a similar, worse situation to occur. He opened the door to Sir Integra's office, where he found her sitting behind her desk with a cigar.

"What is it Walter?" she asked.

"Vivian is missing Sir," he said.

"Missing?"

"Yes, the security guards said she left late last night to go on a walk and never returned."

"Walter," Integra paused for a moment. "Do you think she ran away?" Walter thought for a moment.

"No. Even though I did not raise her, I know she has too much of the Dornez blood going through her veins. She would never back down from a fight until she is forced to," he replied.

"That frightens me even more Walter. Suppose she _did_ get in a fight on her walk and couldn't win." Walter sighed.

"Let's hope that is not the case." Walter turned to leave but Integra stopped him.

"Walter, we need to leave for Penwood's immediately. We cannot wait for Vivian's return. Hopefully she will return before everything begins, but we must go to Sir Penwood and help him for as long as possible."

"Yes Sir, I'll go get the car," Walter said without looking at her.

**)(**

**Pain, without love, Pain, can't get enough, Pain, I like it rough, cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…**

Doc leaned against the wall and eyed the girl. Even if she had been unconscious and wouldn't remember a bit of what had happened, it was the most fun he'd ever had. She was still bleeding slightly, but she seemed to be in no pain. But then again, that could have been the drugs that were still running through her system.

The brainwashing process had to be rushed. Major radioed him and told him they were about to capture the butler, and he needed to be ready. He had taken too much time for his own desires. Doc just wanted to be sure that he had his fun and then brainwashed her, just in case, so she wouldn't remember a thing. He walked over to her, moved her hair out of her face and cleaned her up. He unchained her from the table and then put the new uniform that was designed just for her on her limp body. Her eyes began to open. Doc smiled and picked up the radio.

"Mein leader, she is waking up."

"Perfect. Was she a success?" Doc lowered the radio and looked at the girl sitting up and looking at him with a blank expression.

"Vivian, get up and come here," Doc commanded her. She jumped off the table and walked up to him. His smile returned. "Now put your arms around me and rest your head on my shoulder…" Vivian did so without a word. He raised the radio to his mouth once more.

"Yes, Mein leader, she is a success."

"Excellent, doctor, bring her to me at once." Doc turned off the radio and tossed it onto the counter. He began stroking Vivian's hair and laughing.

"Mein little plaything. It is unfortunate I must share you mit ze Major. But I must create more vampires and I can't play with you all day. We need a butler around here now…Come, let's go to ze Major." Doc put his arm around her shoulder and led her once again to where the major was.

When they entered the room, the major was laughing hysterically. Every screen in the room showed blood and death. Warrant Officer Schrödinger saw the two enter and was a little disappointed to find his creator in awe of his newest experiment. The major turned around when he heard the door shut behind Doc and Vivian.

"Very impressive, Doctor. I take it you enjoyed your present?"

"Of course, major, thank you!" The doctor looked at Vivian, his eyes glittering. Schrödinger rolled his eyes and moved closer to the major.

"Good, come here Vivian. Doctor, Captain has just brought a new guest upon our Zeppelin. Please, show him some hospitality and turn him into a vampire," Major ordered. Vivian left the doctor and he bowed, slightly.

"Yes sir!" he replied, and left.

The Major motioned to Vivian to sit next to where he was sitting and she sat right next to him and rested her head on the armrest of the chair. He sat down in the chair and began to pet her head.

"It appears that ze doctor has made us another cat. What do you think, Warrant Officer Schrödinger?" he asked looking at him.

"Not much. She doesn't even have the ears. Anyways, she can't be everywhere and nowhere at the same time like me. She's not even useful! That vampire could kill her in a heartbeat without breaking a sweat."

"Relax. She was not made to fight. I believe she is merely proof to the doctor of his abilities and the power and control he truly has. To have tamed this woman to this level is astounding. Anyways, she is a Hellsing, so we have weakened their forces even more. Don't worry, your time is coming soon, Warrant Officer, and you shall be the star of our show." Schrödinger smiled and sat on the other side of the major's chair. On the screen, he watched as Zorin was being destroyed by Seras Victoria. "Well, Warrant Officer, I believe it is time you sent word to Zorin that it is time for her to die." The major winked at the boy.

"Yes sir!" he replied and instantly disappeared. The major looked back down at the girl.

"I believe I'm going to go get some fresh air on the top of this Zeppelin. Why don't you stay here and be a good girl?" With that said, he stood up and went on top of the Zeppelin. A short while later, the doctor ran in and looked around, but he only found Vivian sitting in the major's chair.

"Vivian! Where is the major?" he commanded.

"On top of the Zeppelin," she replied quietly. The doctor left in a rush, leaving Vivian alone again.

**Songs:**

**"Only" by NIN**

**"Down Poison" by 3 Doors Down**

**"Pain" by Three Days Grace**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

**Is it long to wait, is it much to pay? Sometimes it's hard waiting for the day**

"Amen." Alucard said and Integra, Seras and the remaining Catholics watched as what was left of Anderson's body blew away. Suddenly a man dropped from the sky and landed right on top of the last pieces of the body.

"Trash. It becomes trash when a human dies. Furthermore, there is no point in burying trash, is there, Integra?" Walter stood still watching his former master, smoking a cigarette.

"W-Walter?!" Seras was in shock. "But…"

"I was taken and transformed into a vampire. Following that, my mind was washed clean, effectively removing any reservations that I would have had from fighting. I thought that if I answered, it would satisfy you, Seras." He threw his cigarette on the ground. "I stand here without life, unlike many others before me. I stand here as myself. Here, as Walter C. Dornez. And so, following along with my murderous intent, I think it is high time I sever you all from this "Dawn"."

Integra watched him. She felt tears coming to her eyes, but she would not cry. She would not show weakness.

"In that case, you no longer have any right to remain my butler. And I have no longer any right to remain your master."

Alucard turned to his master.

"To kill, I need to know your killing intent. So, what were those orders again?"

**)(**

Inside Millennium's blimp, the Major watched through his binoculars, chanting over and over "Say it…say it…"

The doctor looked at Vivian who watched the scene with a blank expression. The fact that she wasn't affected by what was going on was proof that he had done a good job with her brainwashing, and hoped that his job on Walter was just as good.

"I believe you will be making your entrance very shortly, mein plaything," he said as he walked over and put his arms around her.

**)(**

"Say it! I command you to say it, my princess!" Walter yelled. Integra took a drag from her cigar. Her hand was shaking. She took a good look at the young man before him. All the trust that she had given him and all the faith that she had in him were rushing back and stabbing her in the heart. She feared for Vivian, wherever she was, and if she were ever to find out.

"Target the enemy, kill without fail. Search and destroy! My orders are final!" Integra yelled to Alucard. "No matter…who it could possibly be…" she added with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, a blimp began to land in the streets of London.

"You have now finally become my enemy. My beloved enemy that I must defeat!" the major's voice said, amplified throughout the night sky. Alucard motioned to Seras, and Seras turned to Integra.

"Come on, Seras. Walter…Farewell. Farewell! Die!" Integra said as she entered the blimp. Seras followed her inside. Then Alucard and Walter began to fight. **(1)**

After the Jackal blew up in Alucard's hand, Walter, in his younger form, noticed someone approaching them in the distance.

"Who the hell is that?" he asked.

"By order of the Major of Millennium himself, you must destroy Alucard now," a girl announced as she walked out of the shadows. She was unarmed and in a slick, black outfit. Her black hair flew back behind her. Alucard took a good look at her.

"What's this? You too Vivian? It must be genetic…" he said. As she came into the light, he noticed that her gaze was very distant, as if her mind was else-where. Walter watched, uncertain who the newcomer to the fight was. "What have they made you?" Alucard yelled at her.

"I am but a messenger for and servant to the Major and Doctor of Millennium," she said and bowed. "I am unarmed and do not intend to fight. My message is simple: Walter, your time has come to destroy Alucard, do it now. If you cannot complete your mission this instant, he will continue with his other plan without your help."

"And just why can't the Major tell me himself, huh?" Walter asked, rushing towards Alucard. Alucard managed to evade his attack and get away from his opponent.

"I'm simply following orders," Vivian said and turned to leave. Alucard flew at her and pinned her to the wall with his gun aimed at her heart. "You'd shoot the messenger? I am unarmed and unwilling to fight." Alucard took a closer look at her.

"You're not a vampire. I do not wish to kill you Vivian. But perhaps, some good can come from this," he said quietly to her. Walter walked towards the pair.

"Put the girl down, monster. I am your opponent for tonight, everything else is unimportant."

"Take a good look at this girl Walter. Do you recognize her?" Alucard asked him as he forced Vivian to look at the young butler. "She is your daughter Walter, and you are forcing me to kill her."

"Huh?" Walter stopped and took a better look at her. She didn't fight Alucard's grasp, as if she was unaware of her situation. "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this."

"But you're wrong. This bullet is going to travel straight through her heart, and she will die. Then all the guilt, blame and hurt from her death will rest on you and you alone. Tell me Walter; was your transformation worth it? Is being young forever worth giving up a life that you created? Don't you remember, Walter? Don't you remember her mother, Evelyn? What about Evelyn's husband, Richard? I remember you saying one day that you were so relieved that you were Vivian's father instead of him so that his vile blood did not run through her veins. However, I believe you have proven yourself just as bad as he is. Are you willing to live with that for an eternity?"

"Damn it, Alucard, what do you want from me? Stop torturing me with these memories!" Walter yelled. Alucard smiled.

"That's exactly what I want. I want you to remember everything and to make things right. Destroy the man who destroyed your daughter. The coward that affected your past, ruined your present, and warped your future. Kill the Major."

"What will be done with my daughter?" Walter asked looking at the blimp nearby. Alucard took the butt of his gun and knocked her out.

"We'll take her back to Hellsing, and then we'll take out Millennium." He picked up the girl. "Let's go."

At Hellsing, Alucard carried Vivian to her bed and laid her down. Walter followed him into the room and the jewelry box caught his eye. He opened the lid and listened to the chimes play. Inside, there were letters and a picture sitting on top. He picked up the picture to take a better look at it. It was a picture Evelyn had taken of him and Vivian soon before Richard nearly killed Integra. His hands started shaking as he held it.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Walter said, quietly. Alucard turned to look at him.

"You're beginning to understand now, aren't you? Millennium was right that you had a flawed transformation. I can only hope that it is the same case for Vivian. She is not a vampire, but she certainly was brain washed. Perhaps the blow to the head will help her," he stated. "However, now that you are mentally back, I hope that your transformation will stay. If it doesn't last, you will die. We'll have to find a way to turn you into a true vampire after this ordeal is over."

"Right," Walter replied as he put the picture back and closed the box. Alucard left the room and Walter took a quick look at his daughter.

"I'm sorry," he said, and left.

**)(**

**We sweat, laugh and scream here, cause life is just a dream here. You know inside you feel right at home**

_What the hell, was it all just a really bad dream?_ Vivian awoke and looked around her bedroom. It was just as if she hadn't left that night to go on a walk, except she wasn't wearing her own clothes. She had no idea whose clothes they were, but she kind of liked them. They were black and sexy, so she continued to wear them. She also noticed the throbbing pain in her head. She tried to remember what happened to cause it. It all really did seem like a dream, as if now that she was awake, she would soon forget the images she saw that night. Vivian remembered seeing Alucard pointing a gun at her and hitting her, causing the pain, but she also remembered seeing her father. He was younger and he was attacking Alucard. And he was evil.

Vivian stood up and picked up her swords. She remembered the doctor putting a mask on her face and forcing her to breathe in the gas. She remembered the threatening words he whispered in her ear and that sickening grin he gave her before she fell asleep. Her grip tightened on her swords. She ran out of the door and towards the city streets of London where the giant Nazi blimp had landed.

**)(**

**Late, too late, all the wretches run, these kings of beasts now counting their days**

The Major was beginning to panic, but he tried not to show it. Both Walter and Vivian had disappeared from the screens, meaning they were no longer under his control. He wished that the Doctor had left the switch for the chip with him, even though there wasn't a chip placed inside of Vivian. The Doctor had assured him she would not need one. _So much for that,_ the Major thought. A distressed commander ran up to his chair, close to where Integra was standing, watching the Major for any chance to attack him.

"Sir! Alucard and Walter have boarded the Zeppelin. The Doctor has already fled into the streets of London. Should we all evacuate?"

"You have done well commander; now let your people flee in terror. Let them kill and be killed." His eyes rested on Integra. "Now I must go down with ze ship as it would seem."

**)(**

** We all deserve to die, even you…even I. Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief, for the rest of us death would be a relief…**

As she approached the blimp, she noticed someone running down off of the ramp and fleeing. Vivian hid behind the corner of a building and watched the direction he ran. She followed him and realized who he was. It was the doctor that had brainwashed her. She smirked and raced after him. He made a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end. Vivian walked towards him and he turned around. His eyes widened when he realized who was following him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he screamed at her as she approached.

"My name is Vivian Dornez, daughter to the butler of the Hellsing Organization and current Nazi, werewolf, and vampire slayer. Prepare yourself to welcome the new Angel of Death. I will show no mercy."

The doctor took a few steps back.

"You're _his_ daughter_?_" Fear resounded from his eyes. A wandering light was caught on Vivian's blade and it reflected on to his pale face. "I am not a vampire or werewolf! I am not ze enemy you wish to fight!" he screamed in panic. He backed himself into a wall, leaving him with no escape.

"Oh, but you are! By changing humans into vampires or brainwashing people to do your work makes you just as much a monster as the filth that you create and we kill!" Vivian pinned him with her sword at his neck. "How could you do it? You brainwashed me and used me for evil, finally unleashing my inner furies of the past I have locked away for so long. But that's not all. You turned my father into a monster! And for that I must kill you!" A fire of hatred burned in her eyes.

"He chose it for himself! I didn't force him I swear!" he yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Vivian's other sword sliced one of his arms off, leaving him howling in pain.

"I swear," he panted. "He has been helping us this whole time. Fifty years ago he fought against us and we made a deal that we would make him young forever, and we did."

Vivian growled behind gritted teeth. She did not want to accept what she was hearing.

"I understand. However, I still go by what I said: I will show no mercy. Just so I'm clear: du sollst mich nicht mehr sehen, schlechter Doktor."

With a quick jerk of her arm she sliced his head off and walked away. She walked towards the light of the moon and she could still hear the sound of gunshots taking care of the remaining ghouls. It was finally over. The Nazis were dead and her father was nowhere to be found, as far as she knew.

"I swear to this father, let me be damned for thinking I ever needed to rely on others for help. Let the bridges burn in hellish flames so that I'll never fall fool or victim to this again. And let it be known that there is a new Angel of Death in this world and that she will never show mercy."

Vivian walked the dark streets, taking out any ghouls she happened upon. Visions of the previous fight and seeing her father as a vampire flooded her mind and enraged her. She began to take out her rage on a ghoul that was walking alone. Even after it stopped moving, she continued to slice it with her swords.

She dropped her swords and looked at what was left of the corpse. Tears came out of her eyes and she began to sob hysterically. Vivian dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands. "What am I doing?" she asked out loud. The blood on her hands got all over her face. Memories of previous jobs of killing targets came to her mind. It was the past she had fought so hard to erase, but she couldn't get rid of it. Now it was back, and stronger than ever, and deep inside she wanted to embrace it. She heard more ghouls growling and moving around. Vivian looked over her shoulder and picked up her swords. Then she charged them and began taking them out right and left. Vivian lost herself in her rampage. She didn't stop until the last ghoul that was visible fell dead.

"Vivian. Stop."

Vivian turned to find Integra. She seemed upset about something.

"Integra, I…"

"Just wait," Integra stopped her. "Alucard is gone."

"WHAT?"

"Millennium poisoned him and he vanished. He no longer physically exists." Integra burst into tears. Vivian dropped her swords and hugged her best friend. "My butler…my vampire…" Integra backed away and looked at Vivian. "I don't want to lose my best friend too. Calm yourself, please. I want my cousin back…"

"Integra…"Vivian was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry Vivian. I shouldn't act this way with what all _you've_ gone through."

"Are you kidding me? With Alucard gone too…" Vivian was starting to tear up.

"I don't know where Walter went to. Alucard said that Walter was still alive, somewhere, before he disappeared. The Major is dead now," Integra stated.

"So is the doctor."

"And Seras killed the captain…I believe we have finally won." Integra hugged her cousin again and they headed back to what was left of the Hellsing mansion.

**)(**

**And through it all, how could you cry for me? 'Cause I don't feel bad about it.**

Walter watched the two girls walk off into the distance. He sat calmly on top of a roof, safely out of sight. He wanted to go down there and hug his daughter and hold her close to him, but he knew he couldn't. He had to wait until the dust settled. Walter stood up and stretched and jumped down to the ground once they were far enough away. He looked in a window, at a reflection of his younger self. He looked to be about eighteen; older than when he fought the Nazis the first time, but still rather young. Before he and Alucard boarded the Nazi Zeppelin, Alucard ripped the chip Millennium put in him out, which had left a big scar, and then Alucard made him drink his blood so he would remain a vampire forever. He continued to gaze at his youth. _Was it all really worth it though?_ Walter shrugged, sighed, lit a cigarette and walked away from his past.

**(1)The first section came pretty much straight from the Hellsing manga chapters 73-78. All credit goes to Kouta Hirano. I know the battle between Walter and Alucard on here was pretty anti-climatic, but I figure, if you're reading this, you've probably read most of the Hellsing manga, so you can read that if you need all the amazing action that I didn't want to copy verbatim from Kouta Hirano.**

**The German phrase that Vivian uses is: "You are not to see me any longer, evil doctor." (Hopefully the translator I used was correct…)**

**Songs:**

**"Walter's Walk" by Led Zeppelin (eerily fitting, huh?)**

**"Welcome to my Nightmare" by Alice Cooper**

**"The Prophet's Song" by Queen **

"**Epiphany" from Sweeny Todd**

"**Sleep" by My Chemical Romance**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again…there's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**

Vivian and Integra walked inside the crumbling mansion. Blood was everywhere and corpses lined the walls. Vivian noticed that Integra had silent tears running down her face from the sight of her men. Vivian helped her friend to her office, which had managed to stay intact for the most part. Integra sat in her chair and searched for a cigar, but could find none.

"Are you going to be alright, Integra?" Vivian asked.

"Y-yes. I believe so. Once we start getting everything cleaned up and get teams working on ghoul clean-up, I'll be fine. I just need to get my mind occupied with something." Integra rummaged through the papers on her desk, trying to find something important that she needed to work on. Vivian quietly nodded and left the room.

She walked downstairs, past all the bodies and gun shells. Vivian saw Seras holding onto a corpse, mourning over it. Vivian moved a little closer and noticed it was the deceased body of Pip Bernadotte. She felt something in her throat, as if she wanted to say something or cry, but it wouldn't come out. She didn't know how many more losses she could take. Vivian turned away and continued to walk down the hall.

She found the door to one of the few rooms she had never been inside in the Hellsing mansion. It was Walter's room. She opened the door and walked inside.

The room was dark and very organized. Vivian flipped the light switch on and looked around. There wasn't very much decoration. The only furnishings he had were a bed, a dresser and a desk. On top of the desk, Vivian noticed a letter sitting in the open with a few pictures next to it. The pictures were of herself and her mother. She picked up the letter and began to read it. It was the letter she had written, letting Walter know that Evelyn was dying. She noticed that there were tear stains on it, and they weren't hers.

Vivian placed the letter back on the desk and sat down on his bed. She began to wonder what made him do it, what made him want to side with the Nazis. She could understand that when he was younger and had fought them, perhaps he was easily drawn to the idea of living forever. Perhaps he had made the deal then and now regretted it. Vivian was positive that he loved her mother, plenty more than Richard did, and she had a pretty good feeling that he loved her. Vivian didn't want to accept that he was capable of being evil, though.

She stood up and took one last good look around the room. There was a shiny box on top of his dresser. Vivian walked over and opened it. Inside, there was an extra pair of his microfilament wires and gloves. She thought about taking them with her, but instead decided to leave it. She closed the box, turned off the light, and left the room.

**)(**

"**And as we wind on down the road**

**Our shadows taller than our soul**

**There walks a lady we all know**

**Who shines white light and wants to show**

**How everything still turns to gold**

**And if you listen very hard**

**The tune will come to you at last**

**When all are one and one is all**

**To be a rock and not roll…"**

**)(**

**Songs:**

**"Broken" by Seether**

**"Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin**

**I hope you all enjoyed my story…please leave some reviews and let me know what you think and what I need to work on. "Things Aren't as Pretty" (the sequel) will be coming out as soon as possible! Thanks again! **

**Rev**


End file.
